Schwarze Nacht
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Muéstrame, el infinito placer de beber tu sangre. / UA / Segundo Epitafio.
1. Voller Mond

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, historia de criaturas sobrenaturales.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:** Aquellos malditos e impuros, son los habitantes de las sombras. Quienes están condenados, a vagar de esa mísera forma por el mundo humano. Buscan solo una cosa… la redención a sus pecados._

**Sumary:** Muéstrame, el infinito placer de beber tu sangre.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Schwarze Nacht**

**(Noche Negra)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Luna llena**

**(Voller Mond)**

Φ

_"Aún entre los demonios hay unos peores que otros,_

_y entre muchos malos hombres suele haber alguno bueno"_

- Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra -

Φ

Φ

* * *

Juventud eterna…

Inmortalidad…

Ideas absurdas con las cuales los mortales suelen fantasear y codician con desesperación, en sus más oscuras fantasías, inmundas e infantiles. Un regalo que el cielo no podría conceder de buena manera. Al menos, eso le habían dicho de pequeña; la ocasión en que se volvió uno de ellos. Un habitante de la sombra. Desde el día que podía recordar, siempre estuvo condenada a vivir en la oscuridad del mundo. A contemplar aquello que los humanos llamaban sol, a través pinturas en el pasado; y recientemente gracias a la tecnología actual, de otras mil formas.

Recorrió una a una las fotografías dispersadas por la fría y oscura habitación. Las imágenes le mostraban varias tomas del sol, desde distintos puntos de vista. Mañana, tarde o muy cercana la puesta del astro. Con mil colores reflejados en el cielo, nubes con tantas formas que le sería imposible el describirlas todas en ese momento. Cuanto daría por dejarse acariciar por los cálidos rayos expuestos. Eligió de entre todas su preferida. Era una toma panorámica de un magnifico atardecer con tonos rojizos y naranjas, tomada desde una colina, no lo quedaba la menor duda de ello. O cuando menos, de un sitió a gran altura; dada la perspectiva de la toma. Una imagen perfecta para su colección, de más de un millar de fotografías. Desprendió la imagen y la observó con mayor detenimiento.

—Creo que le debí de haber preguntado antes —gruñó lamentándose de la situación—, ¿no te parece?

Desvió su atención del muro, hacia la charca de sangre donde reposaba el cuerpo del hombre que hacía minutos paso a una mejor vida. El hombre murió mucho antes que ella degustase su sangre en su totalidad, en un inicio le había parecido buen mozo y agradable; al final se llevo una terrible decepción. Resultó ser un petulante y gañan de primera. El líquido carmín, ni siquiera lo había disfrutado; sintió tal repulsión que lo escupió. Terminó dejando que el varón se desangrase, mientras ella contempló sin emoción alguna su larga agonía. Pudo haberle dado una muerte más rápida. «Pudo…» pero no quiso… le gustaba ver la desesperación de unos ojos suplicantes que se apagaban. Al final, ella suspiro con pesar. Era más que obvio que esa noche, no habría cena. Con hastió consulto su reloj de mano, faltaba menos de una hora para el amanecer. Le era imperioso dirigirse hacia uno de los tantos refugios, para mantenerse a salvo del sol y ello solo incentivó su mal humor. Comenzó su lento andar hacia la puerta del estudio fotográfico hacia el cual Di Roy Linker la llevó, con la intención de algo más que una falsa promesa de modelaje. Ella cogió su celular y marcó un número bien conocido por ella, era hora de lo que llamarían «hora de limpieza.»

—¿Si, Rukia-chan?

—Momo —descendió por las escaleras del estudio del hombre finado—. Servició de limpieza —espetó de mal genio.

Palabras claves que usaban los de su especie, para deshacerse de cualquier evidencia que los delatase en el mundo humano. Actualmente, no podían darse el lujo de abandonar los cuerpos como en antaño. El pasó de los siglos hizo mella en su especie y duras reglas fueron impuestas por la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu (1), la sede de los antiguos y más sabios.

—¿Envió el servició al último sitió donde estuviste? —corroboró Hinamori tecleando en el computador.

—Si —dijo echa una furia subiendo a su vehículo—. Te veré luego Momo —Rukia terminó en un tono grave.

Su familia poseía un sistema GPS (2) de última generación. Con el cual el servicio de limpieza podía guiarse, para dejar las áreas libres de cualquier posible evidencia de lo sucedido. Momo, solo necesitaba revisar la base de datos para tener acceso al último sitio donde estuvo detenida por más de diez minutos. Todo ello, para mandar una camioneta y limpiar su pequeño desastre.

—Vete con cuidado, debes ir a uno de los refugios —le dijo Hinamori luego de dar la instrucción a un grupo cercano a ella—. El sol esta por salir.

Rukia sonrió.

—Gracias, ya me voy a dormir —le dijo mucho más tranquila, ella no tenía la culpa de que hubiese perdido su cena. Encendió el motor y se marchó.

Los hombres y mujeres que se dedicaban al servicio de la limpieza, eran sujetos que estaban a prueba para que un momento dado, si eran merecedores se convirtiesen uno de ellos. Pobres ilusos, la mayoría de ellos moría antes siquiera de poder vislumbrar su anhelo de la vida eterna. Los de su raza eran demasiados selectivos, no les importaba el dinero o los contactos, eran meros caprichos los que dejaban de ser humanos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, llegó al estacionamiento de un casino muy popular en el centro de Tokio. Un aparca coches se le aproximó, para indicarle principalmente, que el servicio había concluido. Al llegar este sujeto a la ventanilla del Jaguar blanco de ella, la mujer evitó que el lacayo pronunciase alguna palabra. Rukia, simple y sencillamente le mostró su hombro izquierdo. Era un tatuaje no mayor a cinco centímetros, una imagen con dos garzas dándose la espalda mutuamente, con una estrella al centro. De inmediato el empleado le dio acceso en total silencio. No tuvo necesidad alguna de apagar el motor del vehículo, ya que el hombre se acercó diligente hacia ella. Rukia le arrojó las llaves y se marchó por una puerta trasera. A la cual, ningún humano tenía acceso. Al llegar al sótano del club, escuchó los gritos y despilfarros usuales de aquellos que ya se preparaban para dormir. La mujer ingresó con pereza. Miro ante ella a la sangre más joven de su raza, los últimos vampiros nacidos en el mundo. Ella misma pertenecía a esa peculiar generación. Seres inmortales condenados a vagar en la oscuridad de la noche eterna.

—¿Qué tal tu cena? —comentó curioso el hombre que seguramente para ella, era su mejor amigo.

Rukia caminó y se sentó en el sofá más grande de la sala.

—No he comido —exclamó con pesimismo.

El resto de los presentes dejo lo que hacían, para prestarle atención. Kuchiki Rukia, se había ganado la mala fama de jugar abiertamente con su comida y hasta donde todos recordaban, nunca dejaba pasar un día de cena. Mucho menos, en su única fecha en que se le permitía el beber sangre humana, directa desde el cuello de un humano vivo. Aquello acarreó una inusitada reacción por parte de los suyos.

—Tú, nunca regresas sin cenar —comento el bermejo con desparpajo, acercándose cauto hacia ella.

Abarai Renji, fue un vampiro convertido por su propio hermano —Kuchiki Byakuya—, con el único objetivo de fungir en el futuro como guardia personal de ella. Con el pasar de los años, lograron volverse acérrimos amigos. «Solo amigos» ella decía fieramente. Aunque nunca iba a negar que fuera apuesto, a ella no le interesaba de esa manera. Bueno… tal vez solo para pasar el rato. Rukia llevaba siglos comprometida, con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Una alianza entre clanes, con un tal Kanō Ashido.

—Renji –espetó entrecerrando los ojos, no le interesaba para nada ver su pecho desnudo—. No estoy de humor —sintió como él recargaba parte de su peso en el sillón donde ella reposaba. Muy cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio intimo—. Tengo hambre y…

—¿Quieres que te alimente? —la interrumpió este, con una mirada lasciva.

Por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, el resto retornó una vez más a sus ocupaciones. Rukia abrió sus ojos con mucha calma, y le sonrió con desprecio. Siempre se había preguntado «¿hasta donde se sobajaría por tenerla?» Ladeo su cara y lo miro por algunos segundos más, para finalmente levantarse del sofá.

—Eso quisieras… Renji —farfulló al pasar a su lado, mientras iba hacia su habitación.

Renji sonrió divertido, ante la forma de actuar de ella. Terminó por desparramarse en el sofá donde ella estuvo antes. Mirando el lento y coqueto vaivén de sus pequeñas caderas, hasta que la perdió de vista.

—Eso fue peligroso, Abarai kun —le dijo un joven rubio que se le acercó con una copa de vino en sus manos—. Muy peligroso —repitió mientras el bermejo aceptaba gustoso.

—Tenía que intentarlo Kira —le dijo—. Me intriga el hecho de que no comiese este día, no volverá a probar sangre hasta dentro de un mes... —tomo un sorbo del vino rojo—. Rukia no es de las que suelen saltarse este tipo de cenas. ¿Y viste su mirada…? Había fuego en ella.

Izuru permaneció mudo solo un momento. —Tienes razón —respondió.

Rukia no estaba de humor, como para soportar las insinuaciones sexuales de Renji. Aunque para divertirse, nunca le negó al pelirrojo el estar en su cama. Sin embargo, alimentarse de su sangre, ¿acaso el bermejo era un estúpido? Probar la sangre de otro vampiro estaba prohibido. A menos que estos estuviesen enlazados por el matrimonio. Ya que al instante de degustar el líquido carmín estos se fusionaban en espíritu, al punto de volverse uno solo. Pensamientos, sueños y anhelos… Rukia no estaba dispuesta a permitir nunca más, que algún hombre intentase controlarla. Prefería mil veces el quedarse con hambre. Aunque en un futuro sus deseos no estarían en consideración, una vez que se matrimoniase.

En cuanto ingresó a su habitación se dejo caer al suelo, recargada contra la puerta.

No volvería a probarla, la sangre humana hasta dentro de un mes. Llevó sus manos a su rostro. ¡Un maldito mes!, en el cual tendría que abstenerse del placer que le representaba. Y todo por que la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu se los había prohibido, hacia poco más de doscientos años. Debido a que los humanos comenzaban a percatarse de la desaparición constante de sus congéneres. Que luego eran encontrados en extrañas situaciones inexplicables, exponiéndose a ser descubiertos en el proceso. Y no podían permitirse el perder el control que mantenían desde las sombras. Cada vampiro poseía un día, en el cual se le estaba permitido el beber sangre humana, ellos elegían la forma de alimentarse. Aquellos que rompiesen la regla, eran asesinados irremediablemente. Ella y varios más, ya habían sido testigos de ello. Por ello obedecían sin replica alguna. Intentó relajarse en vano, tendría que hacerle muchos favores a Kurotsuchi Mayuri para que le diese algún inhibidor por su deseo del carmín humano. De lo contrario no estaba segura de poder logarlo. Ya que beber de la sangre donada y fría no le apetecía mucho.

Escuchó como las puertas contiguas se abrían y se cerraban de par en par, diciéndole que el amanecer, finalmente había llegado. Arrojó su bolso al sofá de su habitación, no obstante lo aventó con tanta fuerza que este objeto fue a dar al suelo. Sin muchos animos se tuvo que levantar, de lo contrario el costoso regalo de su hermano pasaría horas en la suciedad. Sus parpados le pesaban, tenía mucho sueño. De pronto, recordó la fotografía que le tomó a Di Roy, la sacó de su bolso y la miro una vez más. Al contemplarla con mayor atención y bajo una mejor luz, pudo identificar con claridad el sitio de donde había sido tomada esa impresión gráfica.

—Karakura —leyó en un edificio. Sonrió con gusto, esa ciudad sería su siguiente parada táctica. En la siguiente luna llena, comería.

•

• **Schwarze Nacht** •

•

No era una gran ciudad, mucho menos podría llamarlo un pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, tenía justo el tamaño apropiado para ser considerado un sitio para pasar un par días de diversión. Avanzaba gustosa por las diminutas calles, robándose de inmediato la atención de los habitantes. Ya que no era usual el observar vehículos tan lujosos, en la ciudad de Karakura. Ahora llevaba un Corvette clásico del 58, de color rojo. El cual avanzaba a vuelta de rueda por el centro de la ciudad. Por lo visto debía de haber algún evento, que generase ese terrible tráfico en Karakura. Aparcó su automóvil un par de calles más adelante. Gracias al bendito horario de invierno, contaba con una hora extra de noche. Mientras caminaba miro un poste, el cual tenía un papel pegado.

—«Bienvenida de los alumnos Universidad de Karakura» —ella leyó.

Una torcida sonrisa se enmarcó en su bello rostro. Al parecer, Karakura era lo suficientemente grande como para contar con su propia Universidad. Y que mejor sitio que ese, para ir por su cena. Las alocadas hormonas masculinas cumplirían muy bien su tarea.

Rukia, era la princesa del Clan Kuchiki. La familia de vampiros más antigua y poderosa de todo Japón. Había nacido cuando menos un milenio atrás, y formaba parte de la última estirpe que su raza dio. Los que actualmente se hacían llamar vampiros, eran solamente meros conversos. Una subcategoría, considerada por la sangre pura como «meras bestias sedientas de sangre». Que habían degradado su verdadera reputación hasta convertirla en algo casi como un circo. Fue por ellos que la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu, instauró esa nueva ley en su mundo. Como un intento para mantenerlos a raya, y porque mentir, una forma de eliminarlos lentamente. Desde hacia un millarada que ella estaba obligada a vivir en las sombras. Principalmente por las supersticiones humanas. Gracias a la apertura de Japón en el mundo, los vampiros de sangre pura podían darse el lujo de viajar y aventurarse a vivir fuera por años. Antes de retornar con una falsa identidad, ante su incapacidad por envejecer.

El Clan Kuchiki administraba en las sombras, un sinfín de empresas a su alrededor. No solo en el sol naciente, sino por el mundo entero. El contrabando de armas, era su principal sustento. Su hermano mayor, vendía al mejor postor sus últimas innovaciones que su empresa generaba. Sin contar, con que poseía una extensa cantidad de mercenarios vampiros y humanos a su entera disipación. Habían sido los responsables de varias guerras internas en algunos países africanos.

—«Los humanos no son más que seres patéticos —susurro con la frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba—, cuya mísera existencia se basa en la gloria de ver sus nombres escritos en sus libros de historia…» —le había dicho su hermano la última vez que lo había visto.

Se detuvo, ante el pensamiento de su pariente en sus memorias. Si no contaba mal, y de eso estaba completamente segura de no errar, habían pasado cuando menos cuatrocientos años desde la última vez que se habían visto y conversado frente a frente. Ya que luego de haberle pronunciado esas palabras, fue llevada con el Clan Ukitake, para su futura preparación como miembro de la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu. Sacudió su cabeza, para quitarse ese recuerdo amargo. Vivir con el Clan Ukitake, le resultó placentero. Por primera vez tenía más libertades de las que alguna vez tuvo bajo la estricta educación de su hermano. Para empezar, se le permitió el vestir como hombre; era necesario para entrenarla apropiadamente en el uso de la espada. Como futuro miembro de la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu, debía se preparada en el arte de la guerra. Fue una muy buena estudiante. Disfrutaba el tener una vida agonizante en sus manos, para decidir si ese hombre o mujer merecían vivir. ¿Cuántos gritos, suplicas, lloriqueos y más, no escuchó?

—«Cientos» —se dijo a sí misma. Hacia años que perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de vidas que había tomado.

Divisó la Universidad a lo lejos. Los jóvenes se apretujaban para ingresar, antes que el alcohol se acabase y con esto, la fiesta de la noche. Los hombres a su alrededor la dejaron pasar, todo esto tan solo para poder admirar la minifalda negra que usaba y que mostraba lujuriosamente sus largas y finas piernas.

—Su identificación, señorita —pidió el vigilante.

Ella se la entregó.

—«Kuchiki Rukia, Tokio» —leyó el hombre, y frunció el ceño al mirarla llenó de asombro—. Viene desde lejos, señorita —se la devolvió.

—Me dijeron que valía la pena el viaje —respondió cándida, usando su mejor voz.

—Veo —le sonrió solo por inercia y le permitió pasar—. Qué se divierta.

Rukia no le respondió, ya que una larga fila de hombre quería caminar detrás de ella. Agradeció que el vigilante no los dejase pasar, eran muy obvias sus intenciones. Aunque, ninguno de ellos ciertamente le llamó la atención. Esa noche sería en extremó quisquillosa con su cena. Se relamió con gusto sus labios, ya saboreando el rojo néctar prohibido en sus pequeños belfos. Y una ola de éxtasis la inundó.

—_Él _—_se acercó Ukitake con un hombre a su lado_—_, te enseñará todo lo que necesitas saber sobre lo que serás algún día _—_le sonrió con amabilidad_—_. Además _—_miro al varón a su lado_—_, será en encargado de instruirte en todo lo relacionado con nuestra naturaleza, así como el ayudarte a descubrir tu propio poder._

_Rukia saludo con respeto al hombre que acompañaba al viejo amigo Ukitake. Un individuo que en su tiempo, fue su primer amante._

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Le costo bastante el llegar hacia la barra improvisada del auditorio, lugar donde se llevaba la bienvenida de la Universidad de Karakura.

—«Solo cerveza» —se dijo abatida.

¿Qué esperaba? La mayor parte de esos jóvenes no estaban acostumbrados a las bebidas finas, eso escapaba a su escaso presupuesto. Después de todo, esa era una Universidad pública. Con gran dificultad y golpeando a unos cuantos, se pudo acercar a la barra, en donde pagó por una bebida —sola para ponerse en ambiente, o mejor dicho, generar esa impresión—. Luego se perdió entre el mar de gente, que bailaban, mascullaban, gritaban y unos más impúdicos casi fajaban en el medio de todos ya bastante borrachos. Con tantas personas a su alrededor, le sería difícil el ubicar una presa potencial, tendría que resignarse con algo un poco inferior a su escala habitual. Buscaba a cualquiera que estuviese aburrido, ya que de esta manera le sería mucho más fácil el embaucarlo y llevárselo lejos de ahí. Eso sí, tendría que ser buen mozo.

—¿Estás perdida? —una voz ronca y varonil la hablo a su espalda.

Rukia estaba impresionada de que un humano se le hubiese acercado tanto, como para que la tomase desprevenida por completo. De haber tenido un corazón que le latiese, estaba segura que le habría dado un para cardiaco. Un hombre alto de cabellera naranja la miraba de forma entretenida. No fue su presencia cercana a ella, ni mucho menos su aroma varonil lo que la dejaron sin habla. Sino, ese terrible parecido que tenía con un hombre de su pasado.

—«Kaien dono…» —se dijo ella.

Él picoteó de forma juguetona la frente de ella, para sacarla de sus divagaciones. Molesta, ante lo cual él acababa de hacerle, le retiro su mano con un fuerte manotazo. Torciendo la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué te has creído? —Bramó iracunda—. ¡Tú…! —no continúo hablando, puesto que desconocía su nombre.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —se presentó atento ante la joven—. Ichigo, para los amigos.

Era su imaginación, o él coqueteaba con ella descaradamente. Sonrió complacida, tal vez si tendría su cena habitual. El tipo, intentaba hacerse el galán con ella. ¡Oh, pobre desdichado! Ya le mostraría lo que le pasaría.

—Kuchiki Rukia —se presentó y se miraron a los ojos.

_Cayeron sobre la paja del establo. Shiba Kaien le había enseñado muchas cosas, más tal vez de lo que debería. Fue instruida eficazmente en el arte de la espada, las habilidades propias de la sangre pura; así como a la elocuencia y facilidad de palabra. Y porque no, también fue su maestro al enseñarle el placer de ser mujer. Su previo entrenamiento había sido intenso, él la llevo hasta el límite con cada ataque y estocada que le propinaba. A la propia sorpresa del hombre, Rukia fue capaz de responder acertadamente a cada arremetida. No se dejaría vencer por él, después de todo, el le había prometido un premio. _

_Su maestro era sumamente apasionado, y hacia años que Rukia le había entregado su pureza a este hombre. Por tal razón, lo que hacían en los establos al término de cada entrenamiento, era puramente rutina._ _Kaien, tanteo seductoramente su cuello. Rukia gimió gustosa, y espero a que esta la mordiese y la hiciese completamente suya. En ese momento, las reglas no le importaban y estaba dispuesta a romperlas. _

—_A partir de mañana _—_susurró contra su nuca_—_, no me verás nunca más. Rukia abrió sus ojos con mesura, lo tomó del rostro y lo miro fijamente. Aquello debía de ser una más de sus estúpidas bromas. Después de todo, él siempre solía hacerlo_—. _He sido obligado a comprometerme con una mujer _—_le explicó._

—_Pero yo… __—ella tartamudeó._

_Kaien la silencio con uno de sus dedos._

—_Sabias desde un inicio, que esto no pasaría a nada más que encuentros íntimos _—_se levantó y sentó a su lado_—_. Yo no puedo beber de tu sangre –sonrió con tristeza, mirando fijamente la desnuda pared_—_, ni tu de la mía_ _—volteó hacia ella, dándole una triste sonrisa que a penas se dibujo en sus labios—__. Debo viajar hacia el norte, para encontrarme con mi futura esposa._

—_No vayas —Rukia suplicó enterrando sus uñas en su espalda—. ¡Quédate conmigo!_

_Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo tiempo, como si esperasen que la soledad apaciguara a sus corazones._

—_Claro... _—_sonrió de forma misteriosa_—_ Haré algo... y nunca más nadie podrá separarnos._

Comenzó a llover ese día de abril. La estación no era la apropiada, el día no era el indicado, o tal vez no era la noche correcta. Luego de un flirteo de cuando menos una hora más, Rukia accedió a abandonar el auditorio en compañía de su nuevo amigo. Mejor dicho, futura ingesta. Al parecer él iba con la idea de tener un rato loco con ella, y pues Rukia, solo quería su sangre. No pudiendo resistirse más, a sus primitivos deseos. Término por arrinconarla en un desolado callejón. En el medio de una recia lluvia, esa oscura noche. La tomo de su cintura y la levantó un poco, justo a la altura que necesitaba y comenzó a recorrer sinuosamente sus piernas, mientras se besaban con pasión casi animal. Devorando enteramente los labios del otro. Ella cruzó sus piernas para ayudar a detenerse en el aire. Y por primera vez en cientos de años ella volvía a disfrutar el besar a un hombre. Abrumada por esto, separó sus labios de él, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

_Ese día, cuando se suponía que sería la despedida de Kaien recibieron una alerta por parte de uno de los espías del Clan. Al parecer uno de los conversos, estaba asesinado a más humanos de los necesarios; dejando toda la evidencia de sus acciones en el proceso. Ukitake supo que eso no debía de continuar. El converso, debía de ser cazado y asesinado. En pos de la comunidad. El hombre de blanquecina cabellera le ordenó a Kaien y Rukia, como su última misión __—«juntos »—_ _el liquidar a ese individuo. En ese momento, ella agradeció el gesto del senescal de su hermano. El rastrear a la presa les tomaría un par de días, semanas a lo mucho. Un poco más de tiempo para estar juntos. Los amantes no se dedicaban a tiempo completo en seguir la pista del sujeto, pasaban muchas más horas enredando sus cuerpos bajo las sábanas. Sus pendientes personales, eran los primeros que debían de arreglar. _

_Un día de abril, el clima parecía estar sumamente inquieto. Nubes de la temporada de lluvia cubrieron el cielo, justo dentro su área de búsqueda. Y de la nada la llovizna comenzó de inmediato. Trayendo como consecuencia, la pérdida del rastro del converso. Rukia maldijo. Si ese individuo se escapaba, los haría quedar terriblemente mal y su lugar dentro de la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu le podría ser arrebatado. Kaien se detuvo en un paraje extraño. En el único sitio del bosque en el cual no caía agua alguna. Eso era completamente imposible, eso lo sabía. No había nada que impidiese la caída de la lluvia, todo sobre ese sitio estaba descubierto. Rukia le dio alcance, teniendo un mal presentimiento. hacía días que lo notaba fuera de sí._

—_Kaien dono… _

_No pudo continuar hablando, al parecer el converso se había rendido, o al menos eso creyó ella. Este sujeto se detuvo a unos cinco metros de ellos. Rukia lo miro asqueada. A pesar de tener una capucha que le cubría parte de su cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar que en sus manos ese hombre tenía unas terribles deformaciones; se pregunto si eso sería el resultado de alguna misteriosa enfermedad. Ella desenvaino su zanpakutō, pero Kaien la detuvo antes de que le atacase._

—_Obtendrás lo que deseas, si haces el pacto con nosotros _—_habló el converso con voz dura e inflexible_—_. Eso fue lo que se te dijo _—_lo señalo, como si lo retase a que lo negase_—_. ¿Qué decides?_

_Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás asustada._

—_Kaien-dono… _—_susurro nerviosa de las palabras del converso_—_ ¡Kaien-dono! _—_gritó al llamarlo. Él volteó hacia ella y le regalo esa sonrisa que siempre la tranquilizaba._

—_No pasa nada _—_acarició con ternura su cabello_—_. No pasa nada _—_reitero_—_. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _—_volteó hacia él._

—_Metastasia (3)_ _—respondió._

_Kaien tiro su zanpakutō al suelo._

—_Ven _—_le dijo él._

—_¡Kaien-dono!_

_Rukia gritó a todo pulmón, mientras corría hacia él. No obstante, Kaien la arrojó hacia atrás varios metros lejos de él; con una mirada llena de suplica y pena. Casi como si estuviese implorando anticipadamente por su perdón. Lo siguiente que ella vio, fue como la persona que creía que era el converso comenzaba a devorar el cuerpo del hombre que una vez fue su amante. Todo esto, ella lo contempló con horror. Cuando Metastasia, lo término de ingerir, se quitó la capucha que lo cubría y comenzó a tomar una apariencia que le helo la sangre. Su piel tenía un tono verduzco, y al parecer unos extraños tentáculos en esa forma humanoide salían de unos agujeros en su cuerpo. Los ojos, no los veían. Sus cuencas estaban vacías. Pero… ese era el cuerpo de Shiba Kaien, convertido en un ¿demonio?_

—_Ahora te devoraré a ti, pequeña._

_Rukia tomó su zanpakutō, y comenzó a huir de esa abominación en el medio de la noche. A pesar de ser inmortal, de tener la juventud eterna, de ser una vampiresa de sangra pura… Su raza, si podía morir. Y eso era algo que ella no deseaba por el momento. Él le dio alcance, y la golpeó con tal fuerza que la arrojó contra un árbol. De haber sido humana, habría muerto en ese instante. Lentamente esa criatura se acercaba a ella. Metastasia se detuvo, cuando escuchó el ruido a su alrededor. Alzó la vista, y se vio rodeado por cientos de varios vampiros de élite, de sangre pura._

—_No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Kaien _—_ Ukitake se lamentó_—_. Un pacto con el averno. (4)_

_Metastasia se rió descaradamente_

—_¿Averno…? —bajo la mirada y contempló fijamente a Rukia—. __¡Lo único que me ordenaron hacer fue comérmela! _—_G__ritó a todo pulmón, y ella enterró su zanpakutō en el pecho del hombre._

—Descuida —acarició él su mejilla—, voy a ser gentil —susurro fornido contra su oreja—. Lo prometo —restregó duramente su dureza contra su pelvis.

—No debiste haber dicho eso… —chilló ella con furia.

Rukia lo sujetó de su cuello con tanta fuerza, que terminaron cayendo ambos al suelo; ella quedando sobre él. Intentó quitársela de encima pero no pudo, a él no le gustaba estar dominado y mucho menos por ella. La vampiresa se acerco aún más, retiró solo un instante sus manos del cuello de él; y furiosa lo mordió. Arrancó un grito de dolor del hombre bajo ella. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que había nacido Kurosaki Ichigo, y también su parecido con Shiba Kaien!

Ningún hombre nunca más la humillaría.

La lluvia comenzó a detenerse.

Poco a poco sintió como él dejaba de forcejear. Ella bebía la sangre más rápido de lo normal, su agonía y sufrimiento no durarían mucho más. Rukia colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre, a la altura de su corazón. Sintió, como este dejo de latir al cabo de un minuto más. No obstante, ella no dejo de beber hasta que sintió que había tomado toda su sangre. Cuando ella se irguió, observo la mirada perdida del hombre al que acababa de matar. Se maldijo a sí misma, hacía años que no memoraba ese día. El día de su humillación total… Se levantó y caminó hacia su bolso para tomar el celular. Se marcharía cuanto antes, o terminaría asesinado a alguien más.

—Las tres treinta y tres —consultó la hora, después le marco a Momo—. Necesito un…

Alguien la arrojó brutalmente al suelo. Le habían tomado el brazo que sujetaba el celular y se lo doblaron hacia atrás, colocándolo dolorosamente tras su espalda. Imposibilitándole el moverse. ¿En que momento alguien se le había acercado tanto? ¡No lo comprendía, no lo entendía!

—¡Rukia, Rukia! —Repitió con desesperación la persona tras la línea—. ¡Rukia! —gritó antes de que el aparato fuese destruído.

—Creo que ahora es mi turno —masculló febrilmente en su oído.

A Rukia se le helo la sangre, reconoció el timbre de voz ¡Pero era imposible! Giro lo más que pudo su cabeza, solo para ver al sujeto que acababa de asesinar aproximándose hacia ella. Solo oscuridad y nada más.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo II

"El señor de las noches"

(Der Meister der Nächte)

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Los títulos de esta historia estarán en Alemán.

+ Se que la relación de Kaien y Rukia no es de la índole que describo, no obstante la necesito de esa forma para el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu**, **_Cámara de los 46._

+ (2) GPS,_ sistema de posicionamiento global._

+ (3) Metastasia, _nombre del hueco que asesino a Shiba Kaien._

+ (4) Averno,_ es el lugar donde, después de la muerte, son torturadas eternamente las almas de los pecadores_.

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	2. Der Meister der Nächte

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, historia de criaturas sobrenaturales.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__Aquellos malditos e impuros, son los habitantes de las sombras. Quienes están condenados, a vagar de esa mísera forma por el mundo humano. Buscan solo una cosa… la redención a sus pecados._  


**Sumary:** Muéstrame, el infinito placer de beber tu sangre.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Schwarze Nacht**

**(Noche Negra)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capitulo II**

**"El señor de las noches"**

**(Der Meister der Nächte)**

Φ

_"La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas, aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos._

_El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos;_

_la vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros"_

- Mary Bennet -

Orgullo y prejuicio

Φ

Φ

* * *

Solo oscuridad y nada más…

Sobresaltada despertó, ante el terrorífico recuerdo de esa maldad en su ensoñación. Abrió con una mesura desmedida sus grandes ojos, mientras intentaba inútilmente quitarse el sobresalto de su corazón y aquel desmedido mal sabor de boca que tenía. Con algo más de templanza, poco a poco se sentó sobre la enorme cama donde había dormitado. Miro con extrañeza el sitio completo, no era su habitación regular en el piso inferior en el casino de Tokio; de hecho, esa recámara le era completamente ajena y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Llevo sus manos entre su espesa cabellera y la acarició con desesperación. Estaba sumamente agitada, su nerviosismo iba en aumento, y ahora lo único que le interesaba era ¿el saber donde se encontraba? Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, así que se ladeo lo suficiente en la enorme cama al tiempo que se retiraba la sabana que la cubrió, hizo esto para colocar sus diminutos pies en el helado piso de la recámara. Percibió ella entonces, el camisón blanco que usaba. De inmediato, tembló al sentir el frío suelo. Camino a tientas, buscando algo que la ayudase a mirar mejor el sitio donde se encontraba. Cercana a una puerta, encontró el interruptor de luz. Iluminó de esta manera la habitación, tal vez habría alguna pista que delatase su ubicación actual. Necesitaba un poco de información, antes de aventurarse hacia lo desconocido. La habitación tenía una decoración completamente occidental, muy al estilo europeo. Un enorme lecho abarcaba casi una pared completa, y esta poseía un imponente dosel con tela roja. Un hermoso tocador compaginaba la decoración, así como un par de sofás que brindaban una sensación tal, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, por extraño que pareciera, ese sitió le resultaba sumamente familiar. Continuando con su pesquisa divisó el librero, algo intranquila caminó hacia el mueble. To mó un libro de gruesas pastas negras.

—«Der Meister der Nächte» —ella dijo en voz alta, mientras su mano derecha recorría lentamente el contorno del título del libro; el cual estaba grabado en tinta dorada.

Se trataba de una vieja novela alemana, la cual estuvo prohibida durante el nazismo. Rukia sabía bien eso, puesto que hacía más de medio siglo atrás que un viejo conocido suyo le comento tal curiosidad. Tanto así, que la incitó a leer esa lectura prohibida. Quedó fascinada por la oscuridad y sombría interpretación que el autor le daba a la naturaleza del hombre. La inequívoca maldad que solo el ser humano por sí mismo mostraba, hacía sus propios semejantes.

«Seas lo que seas, en el fondo, tu instinto es el de una bestia. Vives para sobrevivir, matas por el mero placer de extinguir una vida entre tus manos. ¿Dime que eres...? Solo un oscuro habitante más de la noche»

Se sabía de memoria las últimas líneas de la novela que sostenía entre sus manos. Rukia comprendió a la perfección que esos renglones englobaban completamente a su especie, y al resto de aquellos que vivían en las sombras. Con el libro entre sus manos, anduvo dubitativa hacia la enorme ventana de la recámara donde se encontraba, la cual abarcaba casi una pared completa frente a la imponente cama. Tomó una parte de la cortina y la recorrió por completo, buscaba una mejor panorámica del sitió donde se hallaba. Su sorpresa fue casi tan grande, como la dilatación de sus orbes. Unos inmensos árboles de abedules, a los cuales no se le distinguía fin —ni siquiera era capaz de contemplar el suelo del bosque—, se explayaba de forma majestuosa ante ella. Pero ahí no radicaba el problema en sí, la situación estaba en que el bosque se encontraba varios metros por debajo de la recámara. La deducción fue más que obvia. Ella se encontraba al pie de un acantilado. Acercó su rostro lo más que pudo al ventanal, la luna llena le ayudaba a vislumbrar el color característico de los troncos; más le negaba la posibilidad total de su verdadera ubicación por el momento. Si no podía observar el suelo, dedujo que la altura es lo suficiente alta como para que la luz de la luna no pudiese penetrar hasta la profundidad de aquella frondosidad. Se sintió completamente impotente en un solo instante, y por primera vez en siglos… indefensa. Saltar, inclusive para ella le supondría un grave daño físico. Los vampiros podían ser heridos, claro está que su curación era a un ritmo anormalmente veloz. No obstante, brincar hacia el vacío esa noche era adentrarse hacia lo descocido. Sobre todo, porque no sabía precisamente donde se encontraba, y el tiempo restante para el amanecer. Pegó su frente a la ventana, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos e intentaba respirar con la mayor templanza posible; necesitaba pensar fríamente para poder escapar. Al abrir sus orbes, vio un espeluznante reflejo que le erizó la piel en un solo instante. Asustada volteó, solo para encontrarse completamente sola en la habitación. Creyó por un momento, haber visto a un demonio de cuerpo blanco y cabellera naranja. Sin embargo, lo que la pasmó por esos escasos segundos, fueron esos enormes cuernos que se erguían sobre su cabeza. Así, como esa extraña familiaridad en su mirada; sabía bien que no era la primera vez que le veía.

Fue entonces, cuando recordó dónde había visto esos ojos.

—Karakura… —susurró casi de forma inaudible.

De inmediato llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cuello, palpó lentamente en busca de algo que denotase lo acontecido ese día. Se tocó por completo, más no percibió nada fuera de lo común. Ese recuerdo que surgía con fuerza en su mente, se preguntó ¿si podría tratarse solo de una pesadilla? Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sin embargo, de ser eso cierto ¿entonces dónde se encontraba exactamente? Cavilando en sus pensamientos, no escuchó los pasos que lentamente se fueron acercando hacia ella. Tocaron tres veces a su puerta, hecho que finalmente la sacó de su divagación y la colocó en máxima alerta. Una vez más llamaron y parecían esperar a que Rukia respondiese. Con la garganta seca, pronunció un débil «pase» No creyó se atacada por el momento, puesto que en ese caso ese individuo no se haría notar tan fácilmente.

—Rukia-san, me alegro que finalmente hayas despertado —le sonrió gentilmente la mujer que ingresaba—. Hemos estado sumamente preocupados por usted —se acercó hacia ella y tomó su rostro, para examinarlo con rapidez— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó con un inusual brillo que la joven vampiresa no fue capaz de interpretar.

—Bien… —le tomó un poco de tiempo el contestar, más aún por sentirse tan escudriñada en ese momento— Unohana-dono —balbuceó de forma escueta, evitando su seria mirada—. ¿Hemos… dónde estoy… cómo llegue aquí… por qué usted…? —Comenzó a cuestionar desesperada, ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que no estaba en el territorio enemigo.

Retsu la silenció dulcemente con uno de sus dedos, al colocarlo delicadamente por sobre los labios del la joven vampiresa. Una manera muy simple de pedirle silencio. Ella hablaría.

—En este momento, se encuentra en Nagano —le pidió silencio a Rukia con su severa mirada, al verla como abría su boca seguramente para replicar sobre algo—. Es huésped de los Quincy —comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la cama y la rodeó con sutileza—. Y cuando he dicho «hemos» —recalcó con dureza la palabra al tiempo que se recargaba contra uno de los finos doseles de la cama—, me refiero a su hermano y a mí, por supuesto.

Rukia en ese momento ya se encontraba recostada en la cama, pero casi se cayó de esta cuando escuchó la mención de su pariente. Afortunadamente, Unohana evitó su caída.

—Debe descansar —exclamó imperiosa—, Rukia-san.

—¿Mi hermano está aquí? —le faltó el aliento al preguntar. Su tono de voz se percibió completamente asombrado, Rukia no supo si debía de estar agradecida por el gesto del hombre, u horrorizada por ello.

—¿Recuerda cualquier cosa, Rukia-san?

Ella abrió su boca, e iba a decirle lo que recordaba. Por un puro instinto de su cuerpo, una vez más contemplo el gran ventanal. y de nueva cuenta miró aquel terrorífico reflejo, ahora con un cambio en particular, alzaba una de sus manos hacia ella, casi como si intentase ahorcarla. Asustada, por inercia llevo sus manos hacia su cuello y retrocedió. Unohana admiró sus acciones con bastante interés, más que nada al verla completamente aterrorizada por algo que por el momento no comprendía; muy lentamente volteó hacia atrás, al foco de atención de Rukia. Desafortunadamente, no pudo ver nada en lo absoluto. Caminó para cerrar las cortinas. Borrosas imágenes llegaron a su mente, tantas que le fue imposible el definir con claridad alguna. En el otro extremo de la habitación, Rukia temblaba de pavor, llena de una sensación que le era completamente ajena a lo que había experimentado antes en su vida. Bajó su mirada y observó de forma nerviosa sus manos por varios segundos más. Retazos de esa noche llegaban lentamente uno a uno y analizando, el más tenebroso de ellos se encontraba el hombre llamado «Ichigo». Estaba completamente segura de haberlo asesinado, nunca antes había cometido el error de dejar a uno con vida. ¿Entonces por qué él se había levantado de entre los muertos?

—¿Rukia-san? —era la quinta vez que Retsu la llamaba.

—Lo siento —se excusó por la falta de modales, ante la más cercana a su hermano adoptivo—. No recuerdo absolutamente nada —mintió pavorosamente, sabiendo bien que Unohana lo sabía—. Lamento no poder ayudarla en lo absoluto.

Unohana llevó su mano izquierda a su propia cabeza, las escenas seguían pasando rápidamente y pronto tuvo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sabía quizás mejor que la misma joven, que le mentía, más no iba a forzarla. Por ahora, se conformaba con que hubiese despertado

—¿Habrá percibido que hoy es luna llena? —hablo Retsu y Rukia la miro atenta, para después afirmarle lentamente—. Veo —caminó una vez más hacia la cama—, hace un mes que no ha probado sangre alguna.

—¿Un mes? —repitió impactada.

A todo vampiro en tierras niponas, se le estaba permitido el asesinar a un humano a fin de saciar su sed por sangre; pero solo una vez al mes. Era un día asignado para ellos e incluso los extranjeros debían de acatar la ley impuesta por la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu. (1) Ese estricto control, tenía como finalidad el vigilar las acciones de los vampiros, a fin de continuar manteniéndose en el anonimato en un mundo cada día más observador. El resto del tiempo, cada tercer día recibían una dosis de plasma cortesía de los vivos que donaban tan afanosamente sangre; según para ayudar a algún desafortunado moribundo.

—No debe preocuparse, Rukia-san —retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella—. Haré que el traigan un poco de sangre —le sugirió cándida—. Ya que hoy se le está permitido el alimentarse se sangre fresca, ¿quisiera que ordenará que le traigan a algún humano de la aldea al pie de la colina? —Retsu miro como ella parpadeaba confundida—. Se que no será alguien con su gusto especifico, pero cuando menos podrá nutrirse.

—No tengo hambre –Rukia trago saliva una vez más con dificultad, declinando amablemente la tentadora oferta—, al parecer no tengo apetito esta noche —sonrió con incomodidad—. Tal vez más tarde.

—Veo… —respondió seriamente Uhohana.

Un vampiro privado de su ración constante de sangre, se volvía al poco tiempo una bestia sanguinaria. La cual, atacaba a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel desdichado a su paso; humanos y criaturas de la noche por igual. Poseía una sintomatología especial y gradual. Comenzaba con un nerviosismo que iba poco a poco en aumento, hasta llegar a los delirios de persecución ante la falta de alimento y sueño. Para finalmente, volver a lo más simple de su esencia. Matar por matar. Era bien sabido por todos los vampiros, que se solía convertir a un puñado de limpiadores en chupa sangre; con el único propósito de negarles el necesario alimento, a fin de ponerlos pugnar contra sí. Ellos, eran como los perros de peleas que usaban los humanos. La curiosa situación que se presentaba, era que Rukia se mostraba tan natural y fresca que daba la impresión de haber comido hacia muy poco tiempo. Estaba asustada, más no hambrienta.

—¿Qué hay del sol? —Rukia exclamo preocupada, ante el inminente amanecer.

Si bien, el sol no los convertía en polvo como era un hecho muy popular en lo referente al folclore vampírico. El astro los debilitaba enormemente, sin contar con las terribles quemaduras de tercer grado que infligía en su delicada piel. Ese era un castigo muy común por faltas que no ameritaban la pena de muerte, cuando eran juzgados por la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu. Eran expuestos por semanas al brillante sol, lo que al final los obligaba a llevar una vida de enclaustro por años, e incluso siglos en algunos.

—No hay necesidad de temer —le sonrió con afable—, estás ventanas son especiales. La última innovación de Kurotsuchi-san. Cuando amanezca en un par de horas más —consulto su reloj de pulsera— las ventanas se oscurecerán y no dejarán que se filtre la luz del sol —la miró con mucha atención por un instante y luego se rindió por completo al juego grotesco de imágenes en su mente.

—Aún no me ha dicho, ¿por qué estoy aquí —sujeto un poco de la tela del vestido de la mujer— Unohana-dono? —cuestionó con preocupación.

—Su hermano me ha dicho, que él será quien responda esas dudas —la ayudo a que se recostase una vez más—. Por el momento, será mejor que duerma un poco más.

Rukia se giró un poco sobre la cama, lo suficiente para darle la espalda a Retsu. La dama de confianza de su hermano la observó un poco más, antes de apagar la luz y abandonar la habitación. Unohana comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, debía de informar que finalmente Rukia había despertado. Ella, «era considerada una vampiresa», de las más longevas de su especie. Retsu, había cambiado por lo menos cuatro ocasiones de nombre, así como su apariencia física. Lo único que se sabía de ella a ciencia cierta, es que poseía un linaje que era imposible de rastrear. E incluso, se comentaba en voz baja que es una antigua de nacimiento; es decir, que es una de aquellos que le dieron vida a la raza de los vampiros. Sumamente poderosa, tras esa frágil y gentil sonrisa que adornaba permanentemente su rostro; era temida y respetada no solo por los suyos, sino también por los demás seres de la noche. Desde hacía solo un cuarto de siglo que usaba ese nombre, más tenía más de un milenio sirviéndole al Clan Kuchiki desde la más recóndita oscuridad. Lo que resultaba algo incierto para todos, con su poder y conocimientos ella misma podría ser la máxima dirigente en Japón. En propias palabras suyas, «aquello no le interesaba en lo absoluto». Poseía una apariencia afectuosa y efusiva, pero tras esa máscara se encerraba un ser había cometido incontables crímenes contra la humanidad. Tras ella, existía una larga lista de vástagos a quienes les había dado vida. Leales sirvientes al servicio incondicional de su ama. Las últimas de estos conversos, fueron una par de jóvenes a las cuales transformó al sacarlas de un campo de concentración desplegado en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Kotetsu Isane, era su actual asistente; la hermana de esta, se encontraba en compañía de Ukitake Jūshirō. Con un porte elegante y majestuoso le abrieron las puertas de roble, las cuales llevaban al estudio personal del amo de la mansión donde estaba actualmente. Los sirvientes dejaron pasar a la mujer que cuidó por días a la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya.

El ilustre señor de la casa, era Ishida Ryūken. El cual se bebía elegantemente una buena copa de vino y tenía en su otra mano un cigarro, admiraba aburrido las llamas de la enorme chimenea de piedra que acaparaba cuando menos la mitad de su despacho privado; la cual por cierto era la única iluminación de la habitación en ese momento. Los Quincy eran únicos, así como los vampiros; ya que hasta cierto punto son inmortales. Caminan a la luz del día, y pueden confundirse los humanos dado que su apariencia externa nunca se transforma. No envejecen… no mueren… Han sido aliados incondicionales de los vampiros por siglos. También les han llamado, «los devoradores de pecados». Durante el Medievo, a cierto número de mortecinos la iglesia católica les negaba la extremaunción. Por lo que esas desdichadas almas, irían directo al infierno. Varios hombres y mujeres, realmente no merecían dicho castigo; había más maldad dentro de los hombres clero. Fue entonces, que un solo hombre lo comenzó todo, en la antigua Alemania fue que nació el primer Quincy. Decidió tomar él solo el rumbo de acción, a él, le era imposible el perdonar los pecados ya que carecía del poder de la intervención divina. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue guardarse para él mismo el pecado de los moribundos; les ayudó a entrar al cielo y al mismo tiempo, él se condenó. Ese gran hombre, se llamó Ishida Sōken. Un ritual, que era recelosamente guardado hoy en día. Había ganado la inmortalidad, pero a un alto precio. Fue maldecido por un ángel, le condenó a vagar por el mundo eternamente, sin envejecer, sin sentir, sin oler, sin tocar… le quitó por completo la percepción de varios de sus sentidos. Una flor, no podía olerla. Un vino, jamás pudo volver a degustarlo con placer. El roce de otra piel, era incapaz de percibirlo. Y lo aceptó, aquel despreció que Dios tuvo hacia él. Dejó de estar vivo… y muerto a la vez. Fue el único durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se enamoró de una bella y grácil doncella que le dio un solo hijo, y la que irremediablemente vio morir ante sus ojos. Luego de aquel día, se recluyó por completo jurándose a sí mismo el no volver a salir de la casucha donde habitó. Más la vida es incierta… Ryūken era su actual líder. Un hombre con una excelente educación, mejor que la de cualquiera de sus congéneres. Decidió por convertirse en un Quincy por voluntad propia, cuando encontró a su esposa bañada en el rojo carmín de su sangre; a inicios del siglo XVIII. Se la encontró en el frío piso del establo, con las muñecas sangrantes. La mujer había perdido la razón luego de un accidente, mientras montaba a caballo; el cual le provocaba terribles dolores en su espalda y un aborto. Desesperada por no poder contener el dolor físico y de su alma, ella decidió acabar con su sufrimiento. Le suplicó a su padre que le enseñase su secreto… y Sōken accedió, condenando a su propio hijo a su cruenta amargura. Todo ello lo hizo ante los ojos de su pequeño vástago. Luego de ello, todo entre ellos cambió. Ryūken accedió a perdonar a hombres y mujeres a cambio de dinero, les permitía el acceder al paraíso y así, su fortuna se incrementó. En la actualidad había tal vez una docena de Quincy, individuos en los que su actual confiaba plenamente, dispuestos a condenarse a estar eternamente en las llamas del infierno. Uryū se juró a sí mismo el nocometer el mismo desliz que su padre y abuelo, más no fue así. Su error, fue aún más grande.

El otro hombre en la habitación, dejo caer el inerte cuerpo al suelo al haber terminado de beber la sangre de esa pobre mujer. Con un hermoso pañuelo de seda, limpió la comisura de sus labios de la sangre que delataba su yerro. Cuando hubo terminado, arrojó la tela al rostro de la fémina muerta; cubriendo de esta manera su identidad. Kuchiki Byakuya era el actual líder del Clan vampírico más grande y poderoso de Japón. Poseía la información de absolutamente cualquier individuo que fuese un vampiro en su territorio de caza. Incluso aquellos conversos por sus subordinados, eran conocidos por él; no había nombre o rostro que desconociese. Hacia un mileno atrás, adopto a Rukia como su pequeña hermana. Poco después de su nacimiento en una fatídica noche que justo ahora recordaba.

_Lo recordó, como si fuese ayer el día que la miró por primera vez. Le encontró en un río, mientras ella se bañaba. En ese momento contempló al ser más perfecto que jamás hubiese visto, la admiró completamente embelesado, su desnudez la mostraba tan frágil y perfecta bajo la luz de la luna. Que su instinto pudo más que la cordura. La mujer al sentirse observada y al comprobar la veracidad del hecho, intentó huir asustada; de lo que creyó que en un principio sería un ultraje contra su persona. Sin embargo, siendo lo que él era, a ella le fue imposible huir de él. Byakuya la atrapó entre sus brazos en un rápido movimiento, para luego darle rienda suelta a su asesino instinto y comenzar a beber de su sangre. Las reglas entre los vampiros eran extremadamente estrictas e intrínsecas, convertir a un humano en uno de ellos era algo que debe ser aprobado por cuando menos el consejo o mejor dicho la Ch__ūō__ Yonj__ū__roku Shitsu. Aunque siendo el nieto de Kuchiki Ginrei, tendría ciertos privilegios de los cuales el resto carecía. _

_El sabor de su sangre, fue un delirio a sus sentidos…_

_La mujer continuó bregando por algunos segundos más, hasta que finalmente sintió que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la abandonó por completo. Apreció la pesadez de su ser, por lo que fue incapaz de alargar la lucha contra él. Justo antes de que ella perdiese el sentido por completo, el llanto de un infante lo detuvo de inmediato. Se alejó del cuello de la mujer, mientras alzaba su rostro en busca de la fuente de origen del ruido que tanto le molestaba. Miro en la oscuridad, algún punto que le pareciera lo suficientemente curioso como para que estuviese la criatura. A lo lejos, junto a una gran roca encontró lo que buscaba. Contempló un diminuto bulto envuelto de forma sumamente cuidadosa, y la pequeña mano del ser cubierto. Sus pupilas se dilataron con deseo. Había escuchado que la sangre de un bebe, tenía un sabor incomparable. Soltó a la mujer, y esta cayó al río. Decidido a comprobar la veracidad de tales palabras, se fue acercado lentamente hacia ese indefenso ser._

_Encontró las ropas de la mujer al lado de la criatura que ahora tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos. De inmediato el llanto se detuvo. Meció un poco al infante, antes de tomar su vida entre sus manos. Contempló fascinado los orbes violetas del bebé, de un color amatista que le asombró a pesar de su larga vida. Nunca antes había mirado tal color en los ojos de algún ser vivo. Salida de la nada, la mujer que instantes antes atacó Byakuya, corrió hacia él desesperada por arrebatarle a la criatura que sostenía. Su instinto lo alertó, se giró y estuvo a un paso de asesinar a esa mujer; no obstante pudo detenerse justo a tiempo, al comprobar que ella jamás podría lastimarlo de alguna manera física. La fémina se dejo caer al suelo, poco después alzó sus manos y le suplicó que le entregase al bebé que él tenía en sus brazos. _

—_¡Por favor _—_imploró con clemencia y desesperación_—_ devuélvemela! _—_dijo ella con abundantes lágrimas._

—_Porque debería de hacerlo _—_el deseo en sus ojos salió, Byakuya__ sabía que tenía algo sumamente valioso para ella, aún así, quiso escucharla suplicar. Instar ante él_—_. ¿Qué obtendré a cambió, mujer?_

_Para que un ser humano fuese convertido, este debía aceptar abandonar su mortalidad y acceder a entregarse enteramente hacia el vampiro que sería su amo y señor a futuro. Byakuya se sintió poderoso, en ese justo instante. La sangre de esa mujer frente a él, era algo que estaba dispuesto a seguir disfrutando, no solo esa ocasión sino muchas veces más. Y para ello, ella debía de transformarse en uno de ellos._

—_Imploro su infinita misericordia, señor mío… devuélvame a la niña… Por favor _—_suplicó una vez más con la voz temblorosa. Sabía bien lo que él era, y lo que les sucedería a ambas_—_. Si quiere mi sangre, ¡tómela! Pero deje vivir a mi hermana _—_se había entregado completamente a él, accedió a sacrificase por el bien de su más preciado tesoro y Byakuya le devolvió al bebé a ella_—_. Gracias _—_dijo al sentirla contra su cuerpo bañada en lágrimas._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre _—_Byakuya comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, excitado por tenerla muy pronto a su lado_—_ mujer?_

—_Hisana…_

_Kuchiki Byakuya, acababa de convertir a esa mujer en uno de ellos. Sin embargo, sus planes para esa mujer eran muy distintos a lo que se acostumbraba. Hisana sería enteramente suya y de nadie más, su mujer, su esposa, su incondicional y fiel amante…_

Tanto el Quincy, como el vampiro contemplaron a la mujer que ingresaba al estudio. De inmediato los sirvientes que le abrieron la puerta, fueron hacia la difunta y se lo llevaron consigo. Como era lo usual, las evidencias de lo acontecido esa noche debían desaparecer. Unohana caminó hasta que estuvo en medio de los sillones, entre los hombres; procurando no darle la espalda a ninguno de ellos.

—Su hermana ha despertado, Byakuya-sama —habló muy lenta y pausadamente—. ¿Irá a verla?

Ryūken arrojó la colilla de su cigarro al fuego de la chimenea, mientras miraba con interés al líder del Clan Kuchiki, con respecto a cuál sería su actuar, en dicha situación. El vampiro llevó su mano izquierda hacia su rostro y negó suavemente con su cabeza, para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio antes de hablarle.

—Me iré esta misma noche —les informó ante la sorpresa de ambos—, la Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu ha convocado una reunión de emergencia —se levantó y ajustó sus finas ropas—. Debo de irme de inmediato a Tokio, para saber el porqué de esta acción tan impulsiva.

—¿Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu? —repitió perplejo un joven reunido.

Las únicas ocasiones en que eso sucedía era, cuando se dictaba cambios radicales en el Clan de los vampiros. Cuando se decidió ir a la guerra, fueron ellos quienes dieron su aprobación. Así, como también los que obligaron al líder del Clan Kuchiki en ese momento a firmar el Novi Foederis Filii. (2) Sin olvidar, claro esta, las nuevas leyes con respecto a su alimentación y comportamiento hacia los humanos en general. Así, que su exigencia de la reunión no podría augurar nada bueno. Byakuya opinaba lo mismo, la reunión no auguraba nada agradable; al parecer él mismo no tenía un buen presentimiento de supróximo encuentro.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con el ataque contra su hermana? —preguntó cauto el Quincy, intentando de esta forma ingresar en la conversación de ambos.

Aunque, Rukia fuese solamente la hermana menor del líder del Clan, todo lo que le sucediese a los vampiros irremediablemente tenía graves consecuencias en el resto de los habitantes de la oscuridad. Y eso incluía por supuesto, a los Quincy.

—No he informado de esto a nadie más que unos cuantos —comentó para informarle a los presentes en el estudio—. He hecho creer que mi hermana y sus amigos, están preparándose para ingresar de manera formal a las labores de los vampiros —suspiro con desgano arrugando perezosamente el entrecejo—. De esta manera, su larga ausencia no levantará sospechas entre el resto de los nuestros.

—Entonces —el Quincy observó por un instante al pelirrojo apostado en una esquina, que daba la impresión de ser una estatua ya que hasta su previa pregunta nadie le había notado siquiera—, esa es la razón de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Renji al sentirse observado por el resto, rascó la parte trasera de su cuello con malestar. No le gustaba en lo absoluto ser el centro de atención, especialmente de esas importantes personas. Aunque fuese un vampiro, comparado con el resto, él no era nadie. Era solo un chiquillo al que Rukia transformó por mera diversión y ese error Byakuya aún no se lo había podido perdonar.

—Simplemente, necesito un nuevo salvaguardia —expresó secamente y luego desvió su atención hacia la única mujer, una vez más—. Quisiera que permanezca aquí, hasta que mi hermana este completamente recuperada—solicito con una amabilidad inusual hacia la ella al tiempo que entre ambos se forjó una mirada llena de complicidad—. Hay algo que me incomoda en todo esto —acomodó sus ropas levantándose del sillón—. Ukitake, me ha dicho que Shihōin continúa sin decirle quien ha sido el responsable del ultraje —dijo de mala gana.

—¿Está completamente seguro que fue atacada? —comento Ryūken con calma, y poco después bebió un poco más de vino—. Hasta donde recuerdo, no encontraron en la escena —miró a Byakuya de manera inquisitiva— nada que denotase una ofensiva contra su persona.

—Algo sucedió, de eso no hay duda —Renji intervino en la conversación, sin ser invitado por ninguno de los presentes. Un acto de completa descortesía y que le acarrearía una dura reprimenda—. De otra manera, Momo no habría pedido ayuda. Y además, Shihōin-dono esta guardando demasiado silencio, esto es muy…

Las tres importantes presencias en el estudio lo miraron, dos de ellos con interés y el último con un evidente enfado que para nada oculto. Renji comprendió su error muy tarde, el bermejo solo agacho su cabeza y esperó el castigo que pronto recibiría. Este tragó saliva con dificultad, eso sería demasiado pedir, sabiendo que Kuchiki Byakuya era su superior inmediato.

—Esta es la razón por la cual «ustedes» —recalcó con énfasis la última palabra citada—, han sido reasignados con personas de mi entera confianza —le reprendió con dureza Byakuya—. Simplemente, no saben cuándo deben guardar silencio —–acotó con suma frialdad—. Son un par de niños tontos.

Lo que aconteció en ese momento, fue que al no recibir Momo una respuesta por parte de Rukia luego de una larga insistencia, corrió en busca de ayuda. Hizo lo primero que nunca debía de hacer, abandonar el conmutador y dejar al resto de los vampiros a la espera de algo que esa noche nunca llegaría. Lo que al final, le ocasiónó un severo castigo. Al primero a quien se encontró en su búsqueda, fue al pelirrojo y poco después a un rubio muy familiar. No obstante, ellos nada podían hacer. Estaban a cuando menos seis horas de Karakura, y faltaba no mucho para el amanecer. No teniendo más opción, tuvieron que informarle de lo acontecido a uno de los vampiros más respetados. Ukitake Jūshirō, era el individuo más cercano a ellos en ese momento. Recibiendo una rápida explicación por parte del trío, él analizo los hechos y actuó de la manera que considero más apropiada en ese momento. Pero al final, había sido Yoruichi quien había auxiliado a Rukia.

—Este es el castigo para ustedes —le informó molesto Byakuya a Renji—, pudiendo buscarme a mí —volteó lentamente hacia él—, tuvieron que hablar con Ukitake y por dende con Shihōin.

Renji continúo con la cabeza gacha. En cuanto Byakuya fue informado por el propio Ukitake de su proceder, no tomó la situación de muy buena manera. De hecho, estaba completamente enfadado con los jóvenes. Si algo odiaba más que la insurrección, era el pedir ayuda de alguien como ella. Hinamori, recibió una muy fuerte llamada de atención por la misma Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu. Ahora, era la asistente personal de Byakuya; debía de llevar su agenda de manera impecable y sin ningún tipo de error. Izuru, pasaría a formar parte de los servidores de Unohana Retsu; lo que no fue muy bien recibido por el blondo. De sobra se sabía que la vampiresa no era precisamente un pan dulce de amabilidad. Sin embargo, quien tal vez recibió la peor parte fue Renji. Ahora debí de cuidar hasta la sombra de Kuchiki Byakuya, cargando con la entera responsabilidad de su protección. So pena, de una ejecución muy dolorosa. Y todo por haber sido el primero en informarle a Ukitake.

—Les ruego que me disculpen —musitó el bermejo en voz baja y espero.

Al cabo de un par de segundos más, tres toques presurosos resonaron en el interior del estudio. Se trataba de Momo, quien ingresó nerviosa; saludó con sumo respeto a los presentes y caminó lentamente hacia Byakuya.

—Disculpe, Kuchiki-dono. Lo esperan en el helipuerto —consultó rápidamente el informe en sus manos—, hay pronosticada una tormenta en unas horas más —revisó nerviosa el resto de las hojas—. Además, dentro de poco amanecerá y…

Byakuya la silenció duramente al levantar una de sus manos. Considerando su propio juicio, ella aún era una completa inexperta en lo que él desea como asistente de calidad. A la par, se formó un largo silencio incómodo en la habitación. El líder del Clan, sobó con impaciencia su sien, buscando tranquilizarse. Los jóvenes vampiros, siempre solían hacerle perder su temple con facilidad, aunque físicamente no lo denotase. Y eso incluía a su hermana adoptiva.

—¿Ishida? —le habló Byakuya.

—No se preocupes —le interrumpió educadamente—, hay una excelente seguridad en esta mansión —colocó su copa en la diminuta mesa junto al sillón donde estuvo sentad—. Sin contar, que esta la presencia de Unohana-san y Hitsugaya-kun. Quien haya atacado a su hermana, no podrá poner un solo pie en esta casa —esbozo una sonrisa malvada entrelazando sus manos bajo su barbilla—, claro —aclaró— si es lo bastante estúpido como para intentar entrar.

Sin decir una palabra más, Byakuya abandonó el estudio en compañía de Momo y Renji; los cuales le seguían el paso de manera rápida. Ryūken se levantó de su asiento poco después, y de forma lenta caminó hacia Retsu. Al llegar a su lado se encendió un nuevo cigarro y lo disfrutó antes de ponerse a charlar con ella. Pasaron varios minutos de total silencio entre ambos, de esta manera observaron como en la distancia un helicóptero se elevaba por los cielos y al cabo de un tiempo más este se perdió por completo en la noche.

—Hay algo que no le dijo, ¿cierto?

La suspicacia de un Quincy, era algo que siempre la sorprendía. Aún así, luego de sus palabras logró mantenerse lo más impasible que pudo, y solo pudo esbozar una enigmática sonrisa que a penas de dibujo por la comisura de sus finos labios.

—¿Por qué supone eso, Ishida-dono? —cuestionó serena.

—Está demasiado tranquila —le respondió— y, ha sido muy inteligente en evitar hablar más de la cuenta. Me ha dejado hablar, y de esta manera entretenerlo pensando en Shihōin, lo cual desvió por completo toda su atención —la miro a través del reflejo en la ventana—. Sé que algo le preocupa en torno a Kuchiki Rukia, ha estado actuando muy extraña desde que la trajimos aquí —el silencio entra ambos fue más largo de lo usual—. Pero, no necesito ser informado en lo absoluto de ello —justo entonces percibió algo y supo que ella también; ya que miraron con interés hacia el exterior—. Tomemos un poco de aire fresco —le sugirió con amabilidad—, ¿le parece?

Retsu aceptó el ofrecimiento, y junto con Ryūken caminaron por varios minutos en el interior de la oscura mansión. El hombre avanzaba delante de ella, mostrándole el camino que debía de seguir. Él estaba en lo cierto, algo de lo suscitado en Rukia le generaba una extraña sensación que le resultaba por demás intrigante a ella, y el caos de imágenes que aún rodaban en su cabeza.

La entrada principal de la residencia oficial de los Quincy, estaba fuertemente custodiada. Poseían un asombroso sistema de seguridad, que resultaba prácticamente impenetrable para los seres mortales y varios de los habitantes de la noche. Para comenzar, estaba el hecho curioso de la singular locación de la residencia. La morada se encontraba sobre un impresionante acantilado, además que resultaba inaccesible durante el invierno; y el resto del año, la única manera de llegar a ella era por medio de helicópteros. Poseía lo último en censores de movimiento, lectores infrarrojos y un inigualable dispositivo mortífero de balas de plata y agua bendita. Lo que hacía por el momento, el hogar de Ryūken uno de los sitios más seguros por el momento. Por ello, Byakuya le solicito su ayuda. Uno de los sirvientes, le entregó a Unohana un quinqué encendido. Sería su única luz por el momento. Ambos se internaron por el espeso bosque, marcharon en total silencio por más de una hora. Caminaban el uno al lado del otro. Poco a poco el paraje se tornaba más oscuro, puesto que se interponía la espesura de la copa de los árboles y estos ya no permitían que la luz de la luna los siguiese iluminando. En realidad, justo en ese momento marchaban gracias al quinqué.

Como un par de conejos, caminado hacia el hocico del lobo.

No paso mucho tiempo más, finalmente llegaron a un sitio completamente inusual dentro del bosque de abedules. Cientos de pequeños helechos contorneaban lo que parecía ser un círculo artificialmente creado. El par, caminÓ hacia el centro de este singular sitió y esperaron en total silencio unos cuantos minutos más. Fastidiado ante esa larga expectativa, el Quincy encendió un cigarro más esa noche. Luego de que el humo impregnase el aire, ellos llegaron. A la distancia, rodeándolos por completo contemplaron el brillo asesino de varios ojos que lo miraban a la espera de una sola palabra. Ryūken, arrojo¿ó su tabaco al suelo y piso la colilla. Retsu, colocó el quinqué en el suelo para descansar un poco de sus manos. De esta manera, percibieron a la perfección los orbes de color azul como el cielo que los observaban; algo que los delataba imperiosamente como lo que eran. Lo más llamativo de la situación completa, es que el hombre y la mujer debían mirar unos cuantos centímetros hacia abajo. Decidiendo que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, salió de entre las sombras un lobo albino de gran tamaño que avanzó agresivo hacia ellos. A cada paso que daba, este iba transmutándose lentamente. Poco a poco se fue irguiendo, y comenzó a perder el pelo que lo rodeaba, hasta que finalmente se presentó ante ellos con su forma humana. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, el cual tenía una apariencia desliñada. No le importo en lo absoluto el mostrarse desnudo, ante la vampiresa. Y ella al parecer, tampoco le preocupo en lo más mínimo.

—Ishida-san –canturreó con amabilidad el blondo—, he de pedirle que por favor no fume cerca de nosotros —solicito amablemente—. Nos es sumamente desagradable el aroma del cigarro, a nuestras finas narices.

—Y, yo he de pedirte —guardó él la cajetilla en su pantalón—, que te cubras.

De entre los árboles un individuo más se apareció, tenía pequeñas trenzas alrededor se su cabeza, así como un par de gafas oscuras nada necesarias; dada la total carencia de iluminación. Él le entregó al rubio la ropa de este. Con total calma, el licántropo se vistió frente a ellos. Se ajustó su sombrero con rayas verdes y blancas.

—Urahara-dono, es un placer el volverme a encontrar frente a frente con el jefe de la manada de los hombres lobos en Japón —le brindó un saludo demasiado formal a lo que él estaba acostumbrado—. ¿Qué le trae tan cerca de usted y los suyos de la residencia de Ryūken-san?

—Yo me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que hacen algunos vampiros ahí? —soltó con desdén y bastante cauta hacia Unohana.

Fue tal la sorpresa de Unohana ante sus palabras, que sus pupilas se dilataron en franco asombro. Sin embargo, una vez más, su asombrosa templanza la saco una vez más del aprieto. Y las sangrientas imágenes continuaron pasando con prisa, una donde el hombre lobo se enaltecía de una victoria bañada en la sangre… su propia sangre.

—Es una visita formal de negocios —el Quincy se adelanto en responder, mientras comentó con una evidente molestia en su voz.

—¿Realmente? —curioso entretenido Kisuke.

—No tienen permitido el estar tan cerca de mis tierras, Urahara —Ryūken liberó peligrosamente su dura advertencia—. He de pedirte que se marchen a los límites, o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.

Los lobos que los rodeaban, comenzaron a gruñir llenos de ira e incluso algunos les aullaron. Estaban completamente listos para atacar, si el jefe de la manada se los ordenaba. Sin embargo, la oportuna intervención de Urahara los detuvo.

—Haremos lo que nos ha pedido el amo de esta tierras —demandó el blondo hacia los suyos—. A los límites —les ordenó—. Tessai, por favor —le dijo al hombre que le había entregado sus ropas—, ¡márchense!

Recelosos sus camaradas de cuatro patas accedieron a dejarlo solo en compañía de la vampiresa y del devorador de pecados. Justo cuando estuvieron sin la presencia del resto, hubo un leve respiro de tranquilidad en el recién formado trío.

—Unohana-dono, para mí es una sorpresa aún mayor el saber que alguien de su posición se encuentra en una región tan remota —la miro intranquilo el rubio—, como lo es Nagano —avanzó unos pasos hacia ella e Ishida—. Así, como la presencia del joven prodigio Hitsugaya-san —comentó en extremo cauto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el par— ¿No les parece que tengo toda la razón —los escudriñó seriamente-, de saber qué es lo que traman?.

—¿No sabía que los licántropos tuviesen una naturaleza indiscreta? —Indagó con desdén el Quincy— Pensé que eso estaba reservado solo a los gatos.

—La curiosidad es algo presente en toda criatura viva —manifestó sagaz el blondo—. Aunque, algunos actúen como piedras —una manera impertinente de hablar sobre el Quincy—, el resto de nosotros somos bastante normales.

—Por favor, Urahara-dono —habló gentilmente la única mujer presente—. Le suplico que no se aventure más, usted y los suyos a los límites de la propiedad. O, me veré obligada a detener su avance por la fuerza —advirtió sin un solo ápice de misericordia en sus palabras, unas vez citada su advertencia—. Ninguno de nosotros, deseamos una pelea ¿cierto? —miró seriamente al hombre lobo.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —reiteró molesto Kisuke—. No queremos dar una razón para acabar con el Novi Foederis Filii.

El Novi Foederis Filii, era la antigua tregua existente entre los seres de la noche. Firmado hacía un milenio atrás, por los líderes de cada agrupación. En ese entonces, todos aquellos habitantes de la oscuridad se movían libremente por la tierra de los vivos. Luchaban y se mataban entre ellos. La razón de tal guerra se había perdido con el tiempo, ya que ninguno recordaba a ciencia cierta, lo que los obligaba a dicho actuar. Solo perduraba el instinto asesino y el de la superioridad del territorio reclamado para sí. La situación se agravó de tal manera, que los humanos comentaban abiertamente de lo que sucedía entre estas criaturas. Esto, fue lo que le dio paso a las leyendas, cuentos y a los mitos de hoy en día.

La guerra se volvió completamente desastrosa, por lo que al final fue necesaria la intervención divina; para apaciguar a los seres de la oscuridad.

Un grupo de «poderes» descendieron del cielo, y obligaron a detener esa disputa, que ya había costado tantas vidas y que amenazaba con romper el balance en el mundo. Los líderes de la noche fueron obligados a firmar una tregua intemporal, lo que marcaba el fin de la querella. Una guerra contra el ejército de Dios, era y sigue siendo algo que nadie quiere enfrentar. Fue así, que los grupos de la noche fueron reagrupados y reasignados en el mundo humano. Lo que a la larga, contribuyó al odio entre ellos. Uno, que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían manifestar tan abiertamente.

—Si eso es todo lo que se tiene que aclarar —Ishida le dio la espalda a Kisuke y comenzó a caminar fuera del círculo—, no veo la necesidad de permanecer mucho tiempo más aquí.

Unohana por otra parte se agachó y levantó el quinqué. Pero, antes de entrar de nueva cuenta en el bosque, el hombre lobo hablo.

—Será mejor cuidarnos los unos a los otros —externó muy seriamente—, creo que para todos nosotros el sentimiento es el mismo —advirtió azarosamente—. Algo se avecina, y no podremos detenerlo —suspiro con melancolía—. Hay un aroma completamente ajeno en esa mansión —señaló en dirección de la residencia del Quincy—, y ustedes también pueden percibirlo.

—Buenas noches, Urahara-dono —Retsu contestó.

Los vocablos del hombre lobo, más que un comentario sarcástico denotaban una macabra profecía que pronto habría de cumplirse, y Unohana lo sabía quizás mejor que cualquiera de los reunidos. El licántropo percibió un aroma fuera de lo común en el ambiente, sonrió divertido al comprender de quien se trataba y caminó lentamente hacia la fuente de tan singular olor. Poco a poco fue abandonando la zona neutra del bosque, y en su defecto se aventuró hacia un diminuto campo de helechos el cual se alzaba sobre una colina. Desde ese sitió se podía tener una magnifica vista de la mansión de los Quincy. Y ahí, sentado sobre una piedra de gran tamaño, contemplo la silueta de un gato negro.

—¿No te parece una hermosa noche, Yoruichi-san?

El gato negro no se inmutó en lo absoluto al ser llamado por el rubio, de hecho continúo observando la mansión y al cabo de un largo tiempo de silencio entre ambos el felino habló.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo —volteó hacia él—, Kisuke?

Urahara esbozó una sonrisa juguetona y fue hacia la piedra donde el gato había estado sentado. Al llegar, tomó con delicadeza al felino entre sus manos, poco después él mismo ocupo asiento en el suelo y procedió a mimar al felino. El cual, complacido ronroneó felizmente; era un gato después de todo.

—Porque nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso —su mano continuó mimando el cuerpo del gato— a menos que estuviese disecado —le aclaro cuando se puso muy pensativo—. Además, hay un aroma único que está impregnado el aire.

Yoruichi lo encaró con sumo desprecio.

—¿Insinúas que apesto? —siseó con dureza el gato.

—En lo absoluto, Yoruichi-san —se defendió oportunamente el blondo, sin apartar la insinuante sonrisa de sus labios—. Soy capaz de percibir cualquier aroma en el aire, por más sutil que este sea —le recordó—. Por ello, supe que estabas aquí.

—¿Dime que percibes entonces, en la mansión de los Quincy? —preguntó con recelo.

El gato bajo de las piernas del rubio y poco a poco, comenzó a tomar una forma humana. Hasta que una hermosa mujer con la piel color canela y larga cabellera, se mostraba esa noche. Al igual que el blondo, ella no mostró pena ni pudor alguno por mostrarse como Dios la trajo al mundo. Urahara se levanto y retiro parte de su vestimenta, con esta cubrió a la fémina frente a él.

—Primero quiero saber, ¿por qué hay cuatro poderosas personas muy cerca de mis dominios —exhaló con desgano—, y eso te incluye a ti Yoruichi- san? —la sujeto de sus hombros con bastante rudeza—. Nagano es una región muy remota para ustedes…

La mujer suspiró con desgano y le apartó con muy poco tacto. Sabía muy bien, que le resultaría completamente inútil el obtener algo sin antes decirle al rubio lo que quería. Se estiró llena de placer y luego movió su cabeza lentamente negando un par de veces, detestaba el tener que dar explicaciones y no ser ella las que las generase. Shihōin, tenía un muy importante rango dentro de su peculiar y único grupo. Al igual que Kisuke, era la dirigente de los suyos. Si bien, no eran inmortales podían vivir durante un muy largo tiempo; gracias a la ayuda de sus sortilegios. Era incluso mayor en edad que el líder actual del Clan Kuchiki. Las brujas y brujos, se hacían rodear de una serie de ingeniosos recursos, los cuales los ayudaba a obtener todo aquello que deseaban. Cualquiera que quisiese podía ingresar en sus filas, claro que antes debía de ser aprobado por esta mujer en particular. Cabe aclarar, que eran muy pocos lo que contaban con su necesario beneplácito. Eran ermitaños y recelosos a convivir con el mundo en general, de hecho preferían conservarse como meros espectadores de lo que sucedía y para nada les gustaba intervenir.

—Atacaron a la hermana de Byakuya-bo —lo miro de reojo a la espera de su reacción—. Hay posibilidad de que alguien intente romper el Novi Foederis Filii.

—¿Acabar con la tregua? —exclamo con un hilo de voz el rubio—. Yoruichi-san…

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, lo suficiente para alejarse unos cuantos metros del blondo.

—Si eso sucede —contempló fríamente la gran mansión del Quincy—, no solo sería una guerra entre las criaturas de la noche —se cruzó intranquila de brazos—. Posiblemente también entren los seres celestiales.

—Vamos… —Kisuke aclaró su garganta demasiado nervioso— ¿No estás haciendo una suposición bastante atrevida? —se acercó lentamente hacia ella—. El hecho de que atacasen a Rukia-san, no da hincapié a algo tan peligroso como lo que me acabas de decir.

—Hace un mes, tuvimos un aquelarre (3) varios de los míos —comenzó con su explicación—. Caminando de vuelta a mi casa, percibí algo muy extraño en el ambiente —tembló levemente al recordar esa sensación que nunca antes experimento—. Una maldad, tan pura y oscura como nunca antes la había sentido en mi vida —la pausa fue más larga de lo usual—. Ya sabes —le sonrió pícaramente al rubio—, los gatos somos curiosos por naturaleza —tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Llegue a un callejón, y ahí justo me lo encontré.

—¿A Rukia-san? —Comentó mientras se acercaba a ella una vez más, y acomodaba su sombrero en el proceso—. Sigo sin comprender, porque tanto misterio en todo esto. No hay intención alguna de acabar con la tregua en lo que me acabas de explicar, Yoruichi-san —masajeó con impaciencia su barbilla—. ¿Qué es lo que no has dicho, que tanto te preocupa y a los vampiros?

—Rukia parecía vacía, como si no tuviese un alma —le explicó ella.

Kisuke se carcajeó divertido.

—Los vampiros están muertos —la corrigió con suma diversión el blondo.

—Me la encontré boca arriba en el callejón —memoró al tiempo que la piel se le tornaba como de gallina—, cuando me le acerque no tenía idea de que se trataba de la hermana de Byakuya-bo, pero… —sobó su sien y suspiró pesadamente— creí que había sido mordida por alguien…

—… ¿Un vampiro? —La interrumpió—, eso es un asunto entre ellos.

—… pensé lo mismo que tú. Que algún vampiro la había atacado y realizado el pacto de sangre con ella. Pero… no había ninguna herida en ella —miro la luna en el cielo—. Alguien intentó arrebatarle su alma…

—¿Arrebatarle? —repitió impaciente el rubio.

—¿No creerás quien estaba también esa noche —cerró sus ojos, vislumbrando su escalofriante imagen—, al final del callejón? —guardó silencio y no dijo nada más.

—Ya no estoy de humor para sentir curiosidad —comentó de forma inusualmente seria Kisuke—, así que por favor dime.

Una nube de gran tamaño salida prácticamente de la nada, comenzó un avance de forma inusualmente rápido en el cielo. Esa mancha, tenía toda la intención de cubrir la luz de la luna llena esa noche. No había viento alguno para justificar tal velocidad, de hecho en un momento todo sonido desapareció en un solo instante. Tenía la forma de una inmensa calavera que abría furiosas sus fauces para devorarlo todo.

—¿Lo has percibido —miró intranquilo hacia la mansión de los Quincy,— Yoruichi-san...?

—Un demonio —ella abrió sus ojos y miro la gran nube negra que marcaba por sobre sus cabezas—. Kurosaki Ichigo, el príncipe del averno —se levantó y arrojo la capa de Kisuke al suelo, de nueva cuenta adquirió su aspecto felino—-. Estaba en Karakura…

•

• **Schwarze Nacht •**

•

Podría existir toda la tecnología del mundo, en cuanto a la seguridad en esa mansión. Que fácilmente podría imposibilitarle el acceso a casi cualquier ser de la oscuridad, no obstante, él no era precisamente como el resto. El agua bendita, las balas de plata, los talismanes santos y demás artilugios podrían servir contra los seres de menor categoría. Para un demonio, eso no significaba absolutamente nada en realidad. Y más aún, ¿cómo podría detener eso al príncipe del averno? Solo había un solo grupo que podría hacerle frente de igual a igual, para su fortuna, por el momento ellos no estaban inmiscuidos en el asunto. Tal vez un poco más tarde, las reglas del juego cambiarían.

Con bastante calma, su espectral figura se acercó paulatinamente hacia el ventanal de la habitación de Rukia. Sin necesidad de tener que hacer algo espectacular, ingresó al transmutarse en algo similar al humo y atravesó con total soltura los vidrios. Al traspasar, adquirió de nueva cuenta su verdadero aspecto.

Ella estaba dormida, y a su completa merced. Y eso, le fascinó en demasía.

Se presentó ante la vampiresa, como es su verdadero ser. Su cuerpo estaba completamente blanco, llevaba el torso descubierto, por lo que era visible el enorme hueco en su pecho. Sus manos y pies, poseían peligrosas garras. La contempló fascinado tras esa terrorífica máscara que cubría enteramente su rostro. Dos enormes cuernos se alzanban de manera impresionante, lo que le daba una apariencia sumamente peligrosa al futuro rey.

Decidido a tener aquello que ha deseado desde hace siglos, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Fue plenamente consciente de que su presencia alertó por completo al resto de las criaturas de la noche cercanos a él. Más eso no importó en lo absoluto, los vampiros, los devoradores de pecados, los hombres lobos, las brujas, quien fuese… no tenía el poder de enfrentarlo y detenerlo. Un demonio poseía tantas habilidades, que entre ellas se encontraba la asombrosa capacidad de manipular el tiempo. Por lo que podría estar todo el tiempo que necesitase con ella, y el resto no lo sabría.

A cada paso que daba, un inusual humo negro abordó la recámara. Esto tenía por objeto el adormecerla un poco más, el tiempo no podría ser alterado en el mismo espacio donde él se encontraba. Ichigo llego al pie del lecho y subió a esta, comenzó a andar a gatas por sobre esta. Se acercaba como un cazador a su diminuta presa. Rukia se encontraba boca abajo.

—«Perfecto…» —se dijo a sí mismo el demonio.

Acercó su rostro y respiró contra el cuello de ella, gesto que arrancó un leve suspiro de los labios de Rukia. La cordura se escapaba con suma rapidez, arrojó sábana al suelo. Una vez más se aproximo, sin embargo, esa ocasión uso su lengua y con ella trazó diminutos círculos por sobre sus hombros; luego tomó el blanco camisón y lo partió en dos con sus manos. Con su mano izquierda, usando sus largas uñas en sus dedos recorrió su diminuto cuerpo con suma paciencia y goce. Fue desde su nuca, hasta el sitió donde nacía su cadera. Ahí se detuvo y respiro hondo. Poco a poco, el tiempo comenzó a moverse a su ritmo natural. Donde Ichigo detuvo su mano, justo a su alrededor comenzó a dibujarse una figura. Daba la impresión de haber sido tatuada hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Una calavera llameante, cubrió la espalda de Rukia por completo.

Sintiendo que algo horrible acababa de sucederle, ella despertó sobresaltada. Alguien que no debía, estaba con ella. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con ese demonio que la atormento hacia unas cuantas horas. Iba a atacarlo, pero él fue más rápido que ella sujeto con fuerza sus muñecas y al mismo tiempo detuvo cualquier ofensiva de su parte usando su pesado cuerpo para detenerla. Rukia abrió su boca, con la única intención de gritar por ayuda, no obstante, ninguna palabra llegó a su boca.

—No tienes una sola opinión en esto —le dijo con una voz tan macabra que le erizó la piel por completo—. Me has pertenecido desde siempre —ella forcejeó inútilmente—. Yo puedo darte aquello que siempre has deseado, Rukia…

Las pupilas de ella se dilataron con horror, ante el simple hecho de saber que él conocía su verdadero nombre. Debía de resistir un poco más, la ayuda no debería de tardar más en llegar, imploraba por ello. Otra sorpresa la invadió, la máscara del demonio comenzó a resquebrajarse ante ella lentamente. Poco a poco, pudo volver a ver ese rostro familiar.

—¿Ichigo...? —susurró estupefacta.

—Eres mía —le reiteró lleno de placer—, por toda la eternidad.

No dándole tiempo a que ella replicase, reclamó nuevamente esos labios para sí. El humo negro en el interior de la habitación, los cubrió por completo. Rukia cedió y aceptó responder a la pasión del beso que recibía. Juntos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche… Una nueva guerra, había iniciado.

•

• **Schwarze Nacht •**

•

En otra región muy apartada, una columna de luz surco el cielo. De aquí descendieron varios individuos, preparados para luchar. El ejército de Dios, sus fieles servidores habían llegado nuevamente al mundo de los mortales.

—¿A quién se supone que estamos buscando —cuestionó deseoso de luchar—, Ulquiorra?

—A Kurosaki Ichigo… el príncipe del averno, Yammi.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo III

"Un nuevo amanecer"

(Eine neue Dämmerung)

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Pueden buscar en Wikipedia, sobre el tema "Campos de concentración en los Estados Unidos". Fue un hecho verídico.

+ Cuando dije criaturas sobrenaturales, no hablaba exclusivamente de vampiros.

+ Espero que el final sea sorprendente, con el cambio de papeles en los bandos.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Chūō Yonjūroku Shitsu**, **_Cámara de los 46. _

+ (2) Novi Foederis Filii, _hijos del Nuevo Pacto, en latín._

+ (3) Aquelarre, _es el lugar donde las brujas celebran sus reuniones y rituales. _

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	3. Eine neue Dämmerung

Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO, historia de criaturas sobrenaturales.**

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

_**Introspección:**__ Aquellos malditos e impuros, habitantes de las sombras. Condenados a vagar de esa mísera forma por el mundo. Buscan solo una cosa… la redención a sus pecados._

**Sumary:** Muéstrame, el infinito placer de beber tu sangre.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Schwarze Nacht**

**(Noche Negra)**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo III**

**"Un nuevo amanecer"**

**(Eine neue Dämmerung)**

Φ

_"La fe es un don que no tuve la suerte de recibir"_

- Ángeles y demonios -

Φ

Φ

* * *

Luz y oscuridad…

Bien y mal…

Día y noche…

Vida y muerte…

.

Las calles rebosaban de actividad humana, luces encendidas, ruido ensordecedor, el hedor en el aire les resultó por demás nauseabundo. Una pandilla de malhechores pasaron junto a ellos, y uno con sumo descaro uno golpeó el cuerpo de los dos hombres que cruzaban la calle, este hizo un mohín ante el asco de haber sido tocado por un humano, usó su mano como si intentase apartar la repugnante presencia humana de su ser. Tontas criaturas creadas por la benevolente mano de Dios, y los más ingenuos. Compartían el mundo con los seres de la oscuridad y muchos de ellos lo desconocían, o mejor dicho, no les importaba. Esa noche, Kioto rebosaba en movimiento en uno de sus tantas festividades que atraían a cientos de turistas. Alzó su vista mientras pasaba un comercial en la pantalla gigante expuesta magníficamente —sobre un anuncio de lencería fina—, todos parecían indiferentes ante el hecho de ver a una mujer casi desnuda se mostrase. Se detuvo en seco, cuando la luz roja del semáforo se encendió.

—Caos —dijo uno de los caminantes, el de mayor altura y de piel atezada por el sol. Estaba irritado y no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

—Paciencia —le ordenó alguien más—, nuestra misión acabará pronto. El semáforo cambió su luz, comenzaron a caminar mientras guardaba sus manos en la blanca gabardina que usaba—. Caos… —repitió las palabras de su acompañante— Su mundo, sus reglas —acotó alzando la vista y fijando su entera atención en el periquito blanco que pasó por sobre sus cabezas. Los estaban vigilando y ello por alguna razón le hizo gracia. Una tenue sonrisa se marcó muy fina en sus labios, la última guerra estaba muy cercana.

—No entiendo porque debemos intervenir, Ulquiorra —exclamó apático, apartando a la muchedumbre con su enorme cuerpo—. Este es un asunto entre ellos —dijo refiriéndose a las criaturas de la noche—, les corresponde resolverlo o mejor dicho… —una mueca sádica se mostró gloriosa en sus facciones— matarse entre sí.

Un hermoso atardecer en tonos rojizos y naranjas, comenzó a vislumbrarse por las calles de Kioto.

—Es nuestro asunto, si eso rompe el Novi Foederis Filii (1) —aclaró con firmeza, queriendo tajar el tema—. Eso daría inicio a otra guerra —se detuvo y Yammy lo imitó, poco después lo miró—, entre los seres celestiales y las criaturas de la oscuridad. Como la que se tuvo en el inicio de los tiempos, como la que está escrita que destruirá su mundo… nuestro mundo.

Pasada la media noche, el par de Arcángeles (2) se aproximaron hacia el lugar que se les había demandado ir por órdenes del Ophanim (3) Aizen; donde se rumoreaba que estaba ella. Todo para encontrar el paradero del instigador que deseaba acabar con la eterna tregua entre el cielo y el infierno. De manera extraña, a pesar de ser ampliamente conocido por cualquier criatura de la oscuridad, no habían encontrado a nadie que les pudiese decir su paradero actual. Toda la noche previa y la mañana que le aconteció estuvieron buscando información sobre él —Ichigo—, entre algunos demonios de bajo rango. Asombrosamente, ninguno daba el paradero del joven. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente preocupante —al menos para Ulquiorra—, era la movilización que Kuchiki Byakuya le había ordenado a los suyos. Todos los vampiros en Japón recibieron la orden de su señor. Las grandes pantallas de la ciudad, mostraban un inusual fenómeno. Millones de pétalos de Sakura recorrieron el país entero, sin aparente explicación —hacía buen tiempo que la temporada de su florecimiento había finalizado—. Así, que los humanos no encontraban explicación alguna. Claro que para los mortales, fue un espectáculo hermoso por admirar, pero cualquiera fuera de ese otro grupo de individuos sabía lo que eso significaba. El señor de los vampiros, ordenaba a todos los suyos que se reunieran en un único sitio. Y los chupa sangre, ya habían comenzado con su movilización por todo el territorio nipón. Y no eran los únicos que se agrupaban, los Quincy, las brujas, los hombres lobos y demás, comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus respectivas sedes. ¿La razón?, aún es plausiblemente desconocida para los seres celestiales. Tenían una vaga idea, y todo ello se relacionaba directamente con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kioto era una enorme ciudad de pecado. Donde se podía encontrar lo que se desease —si se buscaba apropiadamente—, y era regida completamente por una sola raza de demonios femeninos. Nacidas del más bajo de los pecados.

Los vampiros tenían su sede principal en la ciudad de Tokio, teniendo a cada casino bajo su entero control y manteniendo de igual forma, un flujo de dinero de proporciones abismales. Kuchiki Byakuya se había enriquecido bestialmente gracias a la debilidad de los hombres. Además era el principal distribuidor de armas en el mercado negro, y alrededor del mundo.

Por otra parte, los Devoradores de Pecados poseían una pantalla en el mundo humano mucho más gentil. Todos los centros hospitalarios de primer nivel en el planeta entero les pertenecían a ellos. El Hospital Quincy era la forma que tenían para sentirse mejor, debido a la enorme carga emocional con la que vivían. Y de hecho, cada miembro del Clan estaba obligado a estudiar medicina. Ishida Ryūken acogía como un ángel misericordioso a esas pobres almas que llegan a él en busca de ayuda. Y él decidía quien alcanzaría el paraíso por medio de sus manos.

Los hombres lobos, no eran tan refinados como los antes citados. Maneja desde la sombra a la manada un hombre llamado, Urahara Kisuke. Su principal recurso era el tráfico de drogas en todo Japón. Muchos sangrientos y despiadados licántropos solo disfrutan el tratar como animales a los humanos y fornicar con las mujeres para incrementar su raza.

Las brujas y brujos, se movían con mucha más cautela que los previamente mencionados. Profesionistas de alto rango dentro de la sociedad, no solo en Japón sino en el mundo entero, formaban parte del grupo más variado de individuos. Eran tantos y en posiciones tan estratégicas que sería imposible nombrarlos a cada uno, más se decía en silencio que el actual dirigente de la Casa Blanca le debía su respeto a la señora Shihōin.

Y podría hacerse una lista de cada criatura de la noche existente, pero esa no es la historia a relatar —al menos en este momento.

—¿Qué buscamos en este lugar, Ulquiorra? —Rascó su cabeza contrariado y además fastidiado, de haber estado recorriendo las calles de Kioto sin un aparente rumbo fijo. Sobre todo después, de que ese demonio que Yammy asesino tan placenteramente pronunció una sola palabra antes de extinguirse «Saihō shi» (4), dijo antes de morir. No poseía un solo significado para el moreno, sin embargo para Ulquiorra era otra historia— ¡Hey! —espetó al sentirse ignorado.

—A la persona que nos llevará ante Kurosaki Ichigo —respondió sumamente seco y sin deseo alguno de continuar conversando con su acompañante.

El blanco periquito continúo volando en círculos alrededor de ellos. Yammy junto con Ulquiorra, llegaron a ese único y distintivo distrito rojo de la ciudad de Kioto. Cada establecimiento dedicado a uno de los oficios más antiguos del mundo, debía de estar posicionado dentro de esa callejuela y sobre todo, el tener la distintiva luz roja que la caracterizaba. Hombres y mujeres pecadores, iban y venían entre los locales buscando el mejor sitió para el placer. Una avenida excesivamente larga, estaba dedicada a ese fin. A lo lejos, justo en el medio de dos imponentes edificios —antes casas de Té—, se encontraba una estructura de aspecto pordiosero. La cual no tenía la distintiva luz roja —y era ignorado por los transeúntes en general—. Delante de la única puerta de metal que daba el acceso, había un sujeto de pie y con sus brazos cruzados. De tez morena y aspecto corpulento, daba la impresión de ser un asesino o cuando menos traficante de drogas. El atezado, alzó su rostro y les miró sin emoción alguna. Era más que obvio para los recién llegaos que su visita no fue bien vista. Tal vez a los humanos eran capaces de engañar, pero no para él, a un Golem (5). Aunque los mortales, no perciban las blancas alas en la espalda de ambos, Yasutora Sado veía con suma claridad, pese al cabello que caía sobre su rostro. El odio lo invadió, pero se contuvo. Pronto… muy pronto, tendrá su venganza.

—Busco a la Saihō shi de esta casa —dijo Ulquiorra con su voz monótona y carente de emoción alguna. Yammy de inmediato volteó hacia él, y enmudeció de inmediato.

—La Saihō shi no recibe a nadie, sin una invitación de por medio —Sado se cruzó de brazos y no se dejó intimidar por el atezado que ya le amenazaba—. Aunque se trate de ustedes.

También el par de Arcángeles miraron al sujeto frente a ellos, y a la postura amenazante que adquirió. Al mostrar peligrosamente su brazo derecho rojo y negro, listo para atacar. Protegiendo de esa manera, la única entrada hacia la residencia de la Saihō shi. Él, era el único Golem con voluntad propia.

—¡Tú! —Le gritó Yammy.

De inmediato los transeúntes miraron. Algunos con morbo, otros más asustados ante la posible y anticipada pelea que se avecinaba. No obstante, Ulquiorra tuvo que intervenir. Golpeó en el estómago a su acompañante —tirándolo al suelo en el proceso—, dándole fin a esa innecesaria querella.

—No es una petición —exclamó peligrosamente Ulquiorra—, es una orden, Golem.

La puerta que Sado protegía se abrió por sí misma, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Yammy se levantó y apartó con brusquedad al guardián. Contempló con hastío la larga escalinata descendente frente a él —tuvo que inclinarse levemente para poder ingresar—. Ulquiorra le siguió de manera silenciosa. El moreno les observo un poco más, hasta que la oscuridad los engulló por completo. El mismo periquito que antes voló por la ciudad, se posó en el hombro del Golem.

—Shibata —dijo el moreno.

Cuando menos, Yammy se sentía como si estuviese en un fragmento del libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Llevaban un buen rato descendiendo por las escaleras y aún no veía el fin de ese camino. Comenzó a frustrarse con rapidez, el espacio era estrecho que rozaba en cada paso que daba sus anchos hombros y todo debido a la proporción de su cuerpo.

Los seres celestiales eran las criaturas creadas por las manos de Dios. Yammy y Ulquiorra pertenecían a una fracción del ejército bajo el mando de un Ophanim, llamado Aizen Sōsuke. Quien les ordenó ir a la tierra a investigar hechos perturbadores, circunstancias que se escapan del control que había logrado construir y mantener durante largos milenos.

Finalmente, y luego de un largo recorrido llegaron al final de las escaleras. Yammy se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al término de la escalinata había otra puerta —esa ocasión de madera— y custodiando su entrada, estaba el mismo individuo que los Arcángeles dejaron atrás. El moreno protegía la entrada, con la peculiaridad que ahora su brazo izquierdo —de color blanco y negro con una extraña mal formación producto de su pacto con el averno— era el que mostraba peligrosamente a los recién llegados. Les sonrió con desdén y franco descaro, era imposible el pensar que ellos pudiesen comprender su extraña naturaleza.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —bramó estupefacto Riyalgo**.**

—Ella los espera —dijo el guardián con voz monótona. El atezado les abrió la puerta.

Ulquiorra pasó junto a Yammy y poco después se le unió—cuando se recuperó de la impresión—, el corpulento hombre lo siguió silenciosamente. La habitación donde llegaron era enorme, decorada a la usanza tradicional japonesa. Lucía exactamente como las antiguas casas de placer en el viejo Kioto. Una hermosa melodía amenizaba el espacio —sin un origen aparente—. El aroma del incienso penetró lánguidamente la nariz de ambos, una fragancia a flores les hizo hincapié que pisaban una tierra llena del más bajo y primitivo instinto. Un mundo que ella había creado en base a sus deseos de venganza. Siete Sjoji (6) se abrieron de inmediato frente a ellos, debían de atravesarlas para llegar ante la Saihō shi del lugar. Siluetas femeninas detrás de las sjoji los contemplaban en su andar. Centenares de mujeres sin rostro. Algunas simplemente paradas observándolos, otras se dedicaban a disfrutarse mutuamente sin inhibiciones; dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos. La última habitación era monstruosamente grande. Y en cuanto ellos —los Arcángeles— ingresaron las puertas se cerraron. El sitio era completamente blanco, como la recién nieve. Pura… Inocente… Sentada en un chaise francés (7), recargada en uno de los brazos del sillón, se encontraba la señora del lugar. Se llevó tentadoramente una fresa cubierta de chocolate a su boca. Justo detrás de ella, había un enorme biombo con la figura de una hermosa avecilla blanca, cayendo del cielo. Si, relataba su trágica y triste historia.

—Sucubo (8) —musitó con desprecio Yammy.

Ella degusto lujuriosamente la última baya, antes siquiera de intentar prestarle atención a los recién llegados. Al terminar con su alimento, ella se sentó mucho más decorosamente en el chaise francés y terminó por disfrutar los últimos rastros de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios usando su propia lengua en el proceso.

—¿A qué debo el placer de que dos Arcángeles me visiten? —se levantó y dejo que la larga tela que formaba su vestido, la cubriese completamente, aunque al mismo tiempo no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Se transparentaba su figura a través de la delicada tela—. ¿Es que acaso, desean saber lo que es la fruición de dos cuerpos desnudos? —expresó con la clara intención de que sus preguntas sonasen altivas y esperaba por demás una respuesta peligrosa.

—¡Maldita! —Yammy estuvo a punto de acercársele, pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo al alzar su mano.

—Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo llanamente Cifer—, ¿dónde se encuentra mujer? —demandó fuertemente.

Ella camino en círculos alrededor del par de Arcángeles. Con un rostro tan inocente —por irónico que parezca—, mientras hacia una mueca de incomprensión. ¡Ah, se habían dado cuenta! —¿Por qué debería decirles? —Dijo ella al colocar un dedo bajo su mentón y sonreírles ingenuamente.

Yammy apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que la vena en su frente auguraba un peligro inminente.

—No te lo preguntaré una vez más —exclamó peligrosamente Ulquiorra, la atacaría, si fuese necesario la mataría con sus propias manos.

—Este es un territorio donde ustedes no pertenecen —ella habló sumamente tranquila, sin dejarse intimidar en lo absoluto por las peligrosas amenazas que se marcaban tan duramente contra su frágil persona—. No tengo ninguna intención de decirles donde esta, Kurosaki-kun.

Riyalgo tronó sus dedos de manera peligrosa, para mostrarle de forma indirecta lo que le sucedería si continuaba guardando el secreto.

—Para, Yammy —le ordenaron. No… él no podía siquiera tocarla.

—¡Ulquiorra! —gritó y lo miró enardecido. Si él tenía problemas para darle su castigo, él no tendría consideración alguna, solo… solo…— esta súcubo no lo dirá de buena manera —la señalo—. ¡Nuestra misión es encontrarlo —a Ichigo—, y si esa zorra no quiere decirlo por las buenas, habrá que obligarla!

—Este es su territorio —le explicó Cifer a su compañero—. Si la tocas, el resto de los demonios te atacaran, y yo no pienso mover un solo dedo para salvarte.

No obstante, Yammy no escuch la advertencia de Ulquiorra. En su defecto se concentró en su propio plan para obligarla a hablar —Si destrozo tu lindo cuello y pongo tu cuerpo en un pedestal —comentaba eufórico de realizar sus pensamientos—, seguro que Kurosaki Ichigo saldrá de donde quiera que se encuentre.

Ella no hizo el menor intento por moverse. Antes de que el moreno se pudiese acercar más a ella, Ulquiorra lo detuvo —Vámonos —le ordenó.

—¿Pero? —Lo miro completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Esta puta es la única que puede guiarnos a él! —dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo.

Ella rió —No olvides que esta —se señalo a sí misma— ¡zorra y puta, fue una vez como tú! —fue un silencio tan agudo, tan pesado que a los reunidos les costó respirar—. Un ser celestial —lo miro peligrosamente, dejando fuera su mote dulce y amable que tanto la caracterizaba. En su lugar, sus facciones más duras marcaron su bello rostro— caer en uno de los siete pecados capitales es tan sencillo… —exclamó con suma indiferencia, sabiendo bien que sus palabras eran muy ciertas—. La ira es tu mayor enemiga, Yammy Riyalgo… —su nombre fue pronunciado entrecortadamente—. Tal vez un día termines aquí, conmigo.

Decidido a no soportar más las habladurías de la mujer el moreno rompió la sjoji —la única salida—, dejando a Ulquiorra solo con ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar de ser un ser de Dios, para convertirte en una súcubo, Orihime?

Orihime contempló a un hombre con hermosas alas blancas, mientras que Ulquiorra observó a una mujer con alas de murciélago; el irrevocable signo de su nueva naturaleza. Inoue le dio una mirada llena de suma tristeza y algo más que el hombre presente no fue capaz de interpretar. Una sombra apareció tras el biombo, una figura que Ulquiorra no pudo reconocer. Al parecer, el amante de esa noche del antiguo ser celestial acababa de llegar.

—El pasado es muy difícil de olvidar, Ulquiorra —se acercó a él y lo abrazo. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada para responder el gentil tacto de ella—. No existe nada tan superfluo como la redención... Somos lo que somos... eso no puedes cambiarlo —se forjó un titilante silencio entre los antiguos amantes—. Kurosaki-kun, está en una ciudad llamada Karakura —se alejó dolida, y le dio la espalda para que no viese la tristeza en su mirada—. ¡Vete! —Externó tajante, mientras deslizaba un tirante de su vestido—. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Arcángel. No —negó y resbalo la otra tira de tela—. Arrancar, Ulquiorra Cifer —la prenda cayó al suelo, su larga cabellera evitó que el Arcángel aun presente la mirase desnuda.

—Hasta entonces, mi princesa —dijo él, en una amarga despedida. Lo sabía, la próxima vez que se vieran uno de los dos iba a morir.

La sombra que apareció tras el biombo, finalmente se dejo ver. Se trataba de Ishida Uryū, el Devorador de Pecados, el Quincy era el hombre que compartía ahora la cama con la súcuba. Se acercó como un cazador a su presa y la envolvió en sus brazos, no sin antes aspirar su dulce aroma.

—Kurosaki —dijo recorriendo su tersa espalda cargado de deseo—, se ha llevado a la kuīn (9) de los vampiros —tomó el rostro de ella delicadamente y la miró a los ojos—. Finalmente ha llegado la hora —exclamó con una cínica sonrisa—, el momento que tanto estábamos esperando.

—¿Preocupado de que tu Clan descubra que ayudaste a Kurosak- kun a raptarla —a Rukia—, Ishida-kun? —Orihime musitó juguetonamente, al tiempo que desabrochaba la blanca camisa de su amante; para luego recorrer sensualmente su pecho.

—¿Por qué dejaste de ser un ángel? —exclamo él, ese secreto aún no le había sido conferido.

Orihime dejo de acariciarlo y por un momento consideró el contarle, más al final se arrepintió —Somos la encarnación de los pecados —ahora comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del Quincy—. Yo, la ira —besó la comisura de los belfos (10) del hombre—. Tú, la envidia —lo acarició y el soltó un gemido llenó de placer, lo que arrancó una juguetona sonrisa de sus labios—. Sado-kun, la pereza —se hincó—. Kurosaki-kun, la lujuria —lo miro a los ojos y él lo hizo también—. Rukia-san, la soberbia. ¿Pero, quien encarna los últimos dos pecados? —preguntó al aire, y de inmediato inició un inigualable movimiento de su boca sobre el miembro masculino, lo que arrancó un placer desmedido en el Quincy; sus gemidos decían que disfrutaba enormemente lo que la mujer le hacía. En una onda de éxtasis y placer, Ishida culminó.

Él, un Quincy, un Devorador de Pecados condenado a no sentir, ahora mismo percibía. Y todo gracias al pacto que había realizado con Kurosaki Ichigo. —No he venido esta noche a jugar —dijo entrecortadamente, mientras recuperaba un poco de su respiración—. Debemos ir a Karakura —la ayudó a que se levantase—. La reunión ha comenzado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mientras tanto Ishida le permitió a ella el vestirse elegantemente y él en total silencio la admiró embelesado. Era magnifica y peligrosa, tras esa dulce apariencia de niña se escondía un peligroso demonio.

—Vamos —dijo ella cuando hubo terminado.

Condenados a vagar de esa mísera forma por el mundo. Buscan solo una cosa… la redención a sus pecados.

Inoue Orihime, gobernaba a una raza particular de demonios. A los súcubos. Aquellas temibles criaturas descritas en la antigüedad, que atacaba a sus victimas en sus sueños; sin darles oportunidad alguna de que se defendiesen. Antiguamente fue ella un hermoso Serafín, con una belleza más allá de lo inimaginable. Siempre leal y fiel servidora del cielo. Sin embargo, un día fue injustamente enjuiciada por un individuo de alto mando dentro del ejército celestial. Sus hermosas alas blancas le fueron arrancadas de su hermoso cuerpo, para finalmente ser arrojada al mundo mortal. A vagar y vivir eternamente, condenada a pagar por un pecado que ella nunca cometió. Fue finalmente encontrada por el joven Príncipe del Averno, muchos siglos después luego de su primer encuentro. Desgraciadamente, la ira había acabado con la bondad que una vez habitó en su corazón. Por ello, juro fidelidad eterna a Kurosaki Ichigo, él la ayudaría a destruir al hombre que la había convertido en lo que hoy era, Aizen Sōsuke, pagaría con su cabeza. Llegaron a la concurrida calle, y ella miró al Golem que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, le miró excitado, listo para la guerra. Sus deformes brazos se lo decían. Simples mortales que recorrían el distrito… eran incapaces de contemplar la verdadera naturaleza de aquel trío.

—Kurosaki-kun nos espera —dijo ella—. ¿Estás listo, Sado Kun?

—Si —dijo el moreno.

Orihime sonrío y como si nunca hubiese existido ese edificio en el callejón, la estructura se desvaneció en el aire. Sin que ningún humano se percatase, ninguno pudo percibir nada extraño en el trío que salía del distrito del placer en Kioto. Mucho menos imaginaban la temible guerra que se avecinaba. A un par de metros en el techo de un edificio los Arcángeles contemplan al trío, mientras se escabullían entre los humanos.

—¿Y ahora, Ulquiorra? —Yammy miro de soslayo a su camarada. Estaba demasiado tranquilo a su propio gusto, cosa que lo impacientaba más de lo que él ya estaba.

—Debemos averiguar el movimiento de las criaturas de la noche —ordenó impasible Ulquiorra—. Y avisar de inmediato donde está Kurosaki Ichigo —observaba en contoneo de las caderas de Orihime entre las calles, donde arrancó más de una mirada—. Un Quincy, un Golem y un Demonio caminana juntos —volteó hacia Riyalgo—. La guerra iniciará pronto —musitó secamente y regresó su atención hacia su camarada con el rostro más ilegible que podía darle. De improviso, él saltó desde el edificio y antes de tocar el suelo se desvaneció en el aire.

—Te arrepientes de haberla traicionado, ¿cierto, Ulquiorra?

•

• **Schwarze Nacht •**

•

Fiera… Indomable…Salvaje… Llena de tanta soberbia por su Clan y por ella. No se dejaba domar y él no se dejaría controlar.

Hacia horas que Rukia no se había levantado de su cama —específicamente la de Ichigo—, más bien, porque él no se lo había permitido. Y nuevamente la lujuria lo cegó de todo raciocinio coherente. Sin esperar, sin decir absolutamente nada, ingresó una vez más en su cansado cuerpo. Por puro instinto, Rukia arqueó su espalda dándole la bienvenida. Al tiempo que sus colmillos crecían lista para saciar su propio placer, así que lo tomó con fiereza de su cabellera naranja y de forma dominante lo bajo lo suficiente para morderlo y degustar su sangre. Un intercambio justo. Él tenía su cuerpo para sí, y ella tenía la sangre que tanto disfrutaba. No obstante, pese al placer que Rukia percibía la mirada enardecida de su rostro no se ocultaba. Sintiendo un libido sin igual, se acerco para besarla. Pero, ella siendo lo que era —una vampiresa—, hizo lo que mejor ella sabía. Lo mordió y lo sangro de su boca. Es un beso con sabor a azufre.

—Eres insaciable —él musitó entrecortadamente.

—¡Cállate! —ella grito.

Ichigo sonrió y se detuvo de golpe, de la misma manera la soltó de sus brazos. Mucho a la sorpresa de Rukia, que estaba prácticamente a nada de su máximo placer. —Yo hablaba de mi sangre —acarició su cuello y de inmediato su herida sanó e hizo lo mismo con su boca—. ¿Quién se imaginaba esa mente sucia tuya? —Ambos, eran insaciables el uno con el otro. Un sórdido e intenso un placebo inundo los sentidos de ambos, cuando continuo con el tormentoso vaivén.

.

.

«Ciertamente, no fue la mejor forma de informarle a ella la decisión que él había tomado, sin el consentimiento de su ahora amante. Furiosa intentó alejarse de él, no por minutos, sino por horas. Le llevó hasta el amanecer el poder doblegarla por primera vez —claro que pudo haber usado la fuerza—, sin embargo, deseaba que esa mujer en particular aceptase ser suya por voluntad propia. La había deseado tanto tiempo, que lo único que ahora anhelaba era un beso suyo. Cansado de los insultos, amenazas, golpes, rasguños, mordidas y sabe que más; cosas que lo que lo hizo llegar al límite de su paciencia. Por un solo instante, Ichigo bajo la guardia, lo suficiente para que Rukia lograse alejarse de él. Solo traía puesta su braga blanca y por desgracia no había puertas por las cuales ella pudiese escapar; tan solo un gran ventanal —exactamente igual al que tuvo en su habitación en la residencia Quincy—. Estuvo a punto de saltar e internarse en lo desconocido, pero el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse la detuvo. Miro el pronto amanecer y luego a su captor. ¿Cuál sería su peor opción en ese momento?. Las temibles quemaduras en su hermoso cuerpo o el quedarse a merced de un demonio. Y no uno cualquier, sino el mismísimo Príncipe del Averno.

—Anda, salta —la incitó peligrosamente—. Quiero ver que lo intentes — se levantó de la cama y se cruzo de brazos, a la espera que ella actuase—. Dentro de poco, no habrá un solo sitio en esta habitación donde el sol no lo ilumine con sus rayos —le sonrió peligrosamente—. ¿Qué harás entonces, Kuchiki Rukia?

Los primeros rayos mañaneros comenzaron a mostrase peligrosamente —al menos para ella—, en el pronto cielo azul. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y mordió su labio inferior. Estaba a su completa merced. —¡Maldito! —le gritó a todo pulmón ella. Insultarlo es lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Ichigo opto por dejar su postura altanera, de seguir así las cosas no obtendría aquello que había deseado de ella por siglos. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, de manera gradual la fue acorralando contra la ventana. Divertido de que ella retrocediese, el no dijo absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué es lo que más deseas en este mundo, Rukia? —Expresó con una serenidad absoluta.

Él no bromeaba, y ella lo sabía; asustada dio un paso más hacia atrás. ¿Acaso el infeliz la estaba tentando a que le vendiese lo que quedaba de su alma? Era un hijo de puta, si creía que caería tan fácilmente en sus garras. Antes muerta que eso. —¿Crees acaso que puedes darme aquello que deseo, demonio? —espetó ella duramente—. ¡No te creas más de lo que eres, maldita criatura rastrera!

No lo vio moverse en lo absoluto, lo siguiente que supo fue que su espalda estaba colocada contra el frío cristal. Giró su cabeza lo más que pudo para ver hacia atrás, el sol estaba a escasos minutos de abandonar el cobijo de las lejanas montañas. Él, iba a quemarla. Forcejeó, golpeteó, lo insulto e inclusive le escupió al rostro; pero, él no se movió en lo absoluto. De hecho, ella tampoco podía hacer nada, él la sujetaba de su cuello. Rukia comenzó a sudar frío, y por segunda vez en su vida, miro a un hombre manera suplicante.

—¡Por favor! —le rogó.

—¿Por favor, qué? —repitió él con voz monótona.

Ella trago saliva con dificultad. —¡Por favor! —reitero angustiada.

—No me has dicho lo que más deseas en este mundo —clamó arisco. Sin embargo, cedió un poco su apretón en el cuello de ella, lo suficiente para que el color morado que adquiría desapareciese. Cuando Ichigo pronunció esa última oración las pupilas de ella se dilataron en sobre manera. ¿Es que acaso esa tontería importaba justo ahora?

—¡Que me sueltes, gusano! —vocifero enardecida.

—¿Realmente? —dijo dubitativo él. Acercó gradualmente su rostro al de ella, sabiendo bien que ella le mentía.

—El sol —comentó rendida—. Quiero saber que es estar bajo la luz del sol —chilló su verdadero deseo.

—¡Ah...!

Ichigo la soltó, y fue cuando ella lo percibió en su espalda. El enorme astro sol la abrigaba bajo su manto sin quemarla. Sus rodillas no la sostuvieron más. Fue la primera ocasión en que pudo percibir el sol contra su piel. Siendo bebé y humana no podía recordarlo, hoy en día. Eso había sido obra de un demonio, ¿acaso de alguna manera estúpida le había entregado su alma? Temerosa de encontrar esa respuesta al mirarlo, no tuvo el valor de observarlo.

—Tu alma sigue siendo tuya —dijo él como si le hubiese leído la mente—. Así que no debes preocuparte, simplemente te he dado un obsequio, porque tú a cambio me darás algo que no tiene precio.

—¿Un obsequio? —inquirió insegura.

¿Desde cuando un demonio daba algo sin recibir nada a cambio? Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato. Ichigo termino por desnudarse frente a ella. Las mejillas de Rukia se tornaron rojas. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, pero si la primera ocasión en que alguien se despojaba frente a ella tan descaradamente.

—Levántate —le ordeno él.

Ella obedeció e Ichigo se hinco lo suficiente para retirarle su blanca braga. Él se detuvo y aspiro hondamente en su femineidad, el inconfundible y único aroma de Rukia. Para finalmente darle rienda suelta a la lujuria contenida por ella»

.

.

Así, que sin un contrato de por medio entre ambos, Ichigo le obsequiaba el sol a ella y Rukia le entregaba su cuerpo.

Insaciable…

Era un demonio preso de la lujuria, por una vampiresa a la que solo había visto una vez y de la que quedo prendado por toda la eternidad. Y por quien daba inicio una nueva guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. Un gemido ronco, nacido desde el fondo de su garganta lo llevo —según Ichigo— directo al Nirvana (11); y por lo que pudo ver para Rukia fue lo mismo —desde hacía unos segundos atrás. Satisfecho por el momento, le dio un respiro — a ella—. La fémina cayo exhausta y abrazó una de las almohadas de la cama. Su frente y cabellera, están completamente sudorosas; así como su cuerpo entero. Un beso mucho más tranquilo, fue un premio para ambos. Las puertas de la habitación de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par. Ambos miraron con interés al recién llegado, gracias a la oscuridad total —y la falta de luna en el cielo— fue que cubrieron su desnudez.

—Todos esperan —anunció eufórico, Ichigo percibió muy bien la enorme sonrisa que había en el rostro de Hirako.

—Entretenlos —le ordenó.

.

.

Menos de una hora después Ichigo ingresó al salón principal, de lo que era su residencia en ese pueblo llamado Karakura. Y ahí ante a él tenía, reunido a un pintoresco grupo de seres, todos aquellos condenados a vagar en las sombras del mundo. Se limitaron a mirarlo en completo silencio. Ichigo sonrió para sí. Por supuesto que no le brindaban el mismo respeto que le daban a su padre —quien era el actual soberano del infierno—, pero era más que obvio que el joven Príncipe haría algo al respecto. Y es que la tradición de su familia dictaba que para que pudiese hacerse del cargo como Rey de las Tinieblas, debe incitar, pelear y dominar en una guerra contra el cielo y el infierno. Sin embargo antes que nada, debía conseguirse una reina. Y el había elegido a la misma Kuīn de los vampiros. Extendió su mano e hizo que Rukia lo acompañase. Descendió lentamente la escalera, para llegar al primer piso. Fue evidente la sorpresa de varios, al verla como dócilmente tomaba la mano del demonio. Y por su puesto, que para Kuchiki Byakuya ese gesto no fue bien visto. Un silencio abrupto e incomodo se apodero de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Kurosaki Ichigo? —Byakuya fue el primero en romper el silencio y el más osado en avanzar hacia el Príncipe. Fue tanto su descaro que no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a tan solo un paso de Ichigo. Una fiera mirada visual surgió entre ambos, en la cual ninguno de los dos cedió. Rukia tuvo que intervenir, para detener aquello que su pariente tramaba.

—Hermano... —Ella se colocó en el medio de ambos y los separó el uno del otro. Los alejó lo suficiente, en el proceso ella desconoció que le dio la espalda a su hermano, entonces este lo notó.

La calavera llameante en su espalda, sinónimo —aparente— que su alma había sido tomada. Algunos temerosos retrocedieron, otros más como Byakuya no apartaban su vista de ella. Gesto que por supuesto enfado a Ichigo, porque él único que de ahora en adelante podría contemplarla con tal intensidad sería solamente él. Decido a indicarle al resto que ella, ahora es de su propiedad la colocó detrás de él y reto con su mirada al resto de los presentes. En un rápido movimiento, Byakuya desenvaino su Zanpakutō y colocó el filo de la katana por sobre el cuello del Príncipe. Ichigo en su defecto, ladeó una sonrisa burlesca por la comisura de sus labios.

—Puedes intentarlo —lo reto e incitó al mismo tiempo—. Pero, tu hermana podrá decirte que eso no servirá de nada —la miro de soslayo—. ¿Cierto?

Nuevamente Rukia debió intervenir, para detener esa innecesaria disputa entre los hombres. Retiro suavemente el arma de su hermano y lo miro silenciosamente —Hermano… —reitero suavemente— Por favor.

—¡Por favor! —Repitió con fastidio el varón—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esta pasando? —La miro expectante, Rukia al no saber como reaccionar volteó hacia su amante.

Ichigo solo tenía fija su vista, para ese momento en la entrada de su residencia. De pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un trió único de individuos. Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora e Ishdia Uryū entraban en la tertulia. Murmullos de desconcierto no se hicieron esperar. Un demonio, un Golem y un Quincy entraban juntos. Los tres jóvenes marcharon silenciosamente hacia Ichigo y poniéndose a espaldas de este. Los cinco, miraban a la multitud frente a ellos. Ichigo dio un paso al frente y de la nada materializo al Hougyoku y un silencio abrupto se apodero de todos, el Príncipe cerró con fuerza su puño y en un solo instante lo destruyó ante la anonadada mirada del resto.

La tregua entre el cielo y el infierno concluía.

Una cosa era el Novi Foederis Filii, que daba por concluida la disputa entre las criaturas de la noche —sin considerar a los demonios en esa querella— y los seres celestiales. Y otra muy distinta era el Hougyoku la joya divina que había fungido como la eterna tregua entre el cielo y el infierno. Dos guerras distintas libradas por el mismo mundo.

—Han sido convocados por mí —les dijo sumamente serio Ichigo—. Vampiros, Quincy, Brujas, Hombres Lobos y demás —recitaba con suma maestría el Príncipe—. El inicio de una nueva era esta por comenzar, ¡una donde nosotros gobernemos por sobre el cielo!

—Es una tontería —habló un blondo, mientras retiraba un inexistente polvo blanco de su sobrero—. ¿Sabes acaso cuando fue la última vez que se inicio una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno? —Urahara Kisuke pronunció suave, pero peligrosamente.

Ichigo casi se ofendió ante la pregunta. Por supuesto que él mejor que nadie lo sabía, fue mucho antes de su nacimiento; en una de las eras más oscuras de la humanidad. Cuando su padre Kurosaki Isshin —actual soberano del Averno—, sedujo a una Querubín (11) llamada Masaki. Mitad ángel, mitad demonio, era la inestable naturaleza de Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Es qué acaso el gran Urahara Kisuke se ha vuelto un perro miedoso? —Espetó con sorna Ichigo, a sabiendas que su comentario no sería para nada bien recibido. Los gruñidos de los hombres lobos reunidos tras su líder de la manada, no se hicieron esperar. No obstante, Kisuke alzó su mano y los silenció en el acto. Luego miro peligrosamente al Príncipe**.**

—¡Cuida tu boca! —Siseó peligrosamente, cuando arrojó su sombrero al suelo—. Aunque tu padre sea nuestro gobernante, no espere el mismo trato para ti —le amenazo.

—La era de Engetsu (13) —poco a poco iba cambiando su apariencia—, ha concluido —espetó rudamente—. La era de Zangetsu —su ropaje cambiaba ante a la mirada desconcertada de los reunidos— ha comenzado —su aspecto físico se transformó, volviéndose amenazante y peligrosa.

Unohana avanzó hacia Ichigo con una indescifrable sonrisa en sus labios, una que Byakuya no supo interpretar. La mujer se hincó y presentó sus respetos ante el nuevo gobernante del Averno.

—Mi señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? —dijo la mujer.

Ichigo miro al resto y poco después cada una de las criaturas de la noche la imitaron —incluyendo a Byakuya—. Tras la tela que cubría su rostro, se ocultaba la cándida sonrisa de su rostro. Él era ahora, el amo y señor del infierno. Finalmente la guerra había empezado. Volteó hacia Rukia y nuevamente le extendió su mano. Temerosa al no saber que había sucedido con él, dudo varios minutos en acercársele. Tiempo durante él cual el la miro penetrantemente, ante lo cual ella se sintió intimidada y sobre todo protegida. Blasfemó, ante tan inverosímil pensamiento. Ichigo continúo admirándola en total silencio. Rukia tal vez no lo había comprendió aún. Pero ella ya llevaba en su vientre a su futuro vástago. Sonrió para sí, era cuestión de tiempo para cambiar las reglas en el mundo. Y ella terminó por aceptar su mano.

•

• **Schwarze Nacht •**

•

Por primera vez los humanos pudieron admirar en el cielo un fenómeno inusitado, en tierras niponas. Una aurora boreal de centenares de colores surco el cielo. Centenares de seres celestiales aparecieron, listos para la guerra.

—Vaya, vaya… —dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa—. ¿Qué planea hacer, Capitán Aizen? —exclamó un Querubín de blanquecina cabellera.

—Iniciar la guerra, Gin —ordeno con su mano que los ángeles bajasen a la tierra.

* * *

Φ

**Inicio al Tercer Epitafio**

**Ich beginne in der Dritten Grabinschrift**

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

+ Ojo, los vampiros son una raza muy independiente a los demonios y demás.

+ El periquito blanco es Shibata el niño que tenía su alma dentro del ave y que Sado protegió.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Novi Foederis Filii, _hijos del Nuevo Pacto, en latín._

+ (2) Arcángeles, atienden _las áreas de los esfuerzos humanos y son los líderes administrativos de los seres celestiales. Reciben, usualmente, una tarea de importancia para la humanidad._

+ (3) Ophanim_, __también llamados «T__ronos__**»**__, son en la teología cristiana el tercero de los coros, o tipos, de la más alta categoría de los ángeles, tras los serafines y querubines. Sostienen el trono de Dios, que dirige directamente su categoría, y transmiten Su voluntad a las demás. Suelen ser representados con alas multicolores._

+ (4) Saihō shi, _costurera en japonés. También es el significado del nombre de Orihime._

+ (5) Golem, _también se usa en la Biblia (Salmos139:16) y en la literatura talmúdica para referirse a una sustancia embriónica o incompleta._

+ (6) Sjoji, _paredes de la casa están hechas de papel pegado sobre marcos de madera. Que se desliza como diapositiva para abrir y que incluso se pueden remover para ampliar la habitación._

+ (7) Chaise francés, _estilo de sillón lateral._

+ (8) Súcubo, _según las, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los sensibles, a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos._

+ (9) Kuīn, _reina en japonés._

+ (10) Belfos, _sinónimo de labios._

+ (11) Nirvana, _es el estado de estar liberado tanto del sufrimiento (Dukkha) como del ciclo de renacimientos._

+ (12) Querubín, _son los guardianes de la luz y las estrellas. Se cree que, aunque no están en el plano de la realidad humana, su luz divina se filtra del cielo y toca las vidas de los hombres._

+ (13) Engetsu, _Luna mordaz._

* * *

Φ

**Zweite Epitaph**

**Beendet**

**Φ**

**Segundo Epitafio**

**Finalizado**

Φ


End file.
